The Jinchūriki and the Dragon
by Jss2141
Summary: After the 4th Great Ninja War, Naruto's life has become a bit dull until he finds something he would've never thought he would see. Even with all that he's been through and seen in his life as a ninja. May contain OOC-ness. I don't not own the franchises or the characters in this fanfiction.
1. A Fox finds a Dragon

It's been a week since the end of the 4th great ninja war and our Konaha hero was enjoying a simple life but do to the loss of his arm and the reward of a new one, he has been prevented from going on missions until the Hokage gives the word.

"Man, I'm bored!" Naruto exclaimed to himself, sitting in his apartment, wearing a white t-shirt and his orange pants.

"What can you do, Naruto?" Kurama replied from inside Naruto's mind.

"I don't know but anything has to be better than this!" Naruto said as he got up. "Maybe I'll do some training at grounds 3. Keep myself in shape until I can do missions again."

Naruto then got on his sanddles and walked out his apartment door, walking through the village as everyone gave a wave or a smile to him. This seemed to brighten his night a bit as the happiness of his home was still present, even after a terrible war.

As Naruto neared the field, he felt something he hadn't felt since his fight with Kaguya. A tear between dimensions had been opened.

"Did you feel that, Naruto?" Kurama questioned.

"Yeah, I'm gonna check it out." Naruto said.

Before the tailed beast could reply, he felt something coming out of the tear...something that was weakening by the minute. Naruto then rushed to the field and saw something that he was shocked by, even though he had tangled with the woman who birthed chakra itself, meet every tailed beast, and got a new arm that's forever covered in bandages. And that thing was a dragon with a sword sticking out of its back.

"A dragon?" Kurama said. "I haven't seen one of those in centuries."

Filing that to ask later, Naruto got closer to the dragon.

"Hello?" Naruto asked the dragon.

The dragon then opens its eyes and bellowed to Naruto,

"Leave me, human. I prefer my last sight to not be a filthy creature like you."

Naruto was taken back by this and then got angry from the insults.

"What did you say, you giant reptile?!" he screamed.

"What did you just call me, human?!" The dragon roared in anger, only to flinch as the sword seemed to dig deeper on its flesh.

Naruto saw this and his anger was replaced with concern as his attention was drawn to the sword stabbed in the dragon.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he slowly approached.

"Why would you care?" The dragon scoffed. "Even if you wanted to help, this sword would destroy you if you tried."

"Destroy me?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, this sword was made by god and shall destroy the mind of anyone who tries to remove it." the dragon said as it closed its eyes. "A simple mind like yours shall be like a pebble under me foot, shattered in an instant."

"As much as the overgrown lizard has a point..." Kurama snorted at Naruto's twitching in annoyance from the dragon's insult. "Let's prove how wrong it is, partner."

"Right!" Naruto shouted.

In that instant, he entered chakra mode and walked towards the dragon, who opened its eyes to see Naruto shrouded in a strange energy.

"What is this?!" the dragon shouted.

"Give me a moment!" Naruto replied as he jumped onto the dragon's back and began pulling the sword out.

And in fact, it was coming out!

"This thing is putting up a fight!" said Kurama, as he felt the power of the sword appeared to be on par with the strongest tailed beast.

"Just a bit more." Naruto said as he kept pulling.

"No way is this piece of junk stronger than me!" Kurama bellowed. "Stronger than us!"

""AAAAAHH/RAAAAAH!" Naruto and Kurama roared as the sword finally came out with a mighty pull and stabbed itself in the ground, the metal melting where they had grabbed it.

The dragon saw this and it's eye grew with shock.

"But-but that's impossible." it said as it saw the sword slowly disappear.

Naruto then jumped off the dragon's back and turned to it with a smile.

"Nothing is impossible!" he said as he approached the dragon. "Feeling better?"

'This human...' The dragon though and enveloped itself in light.

The light engulfs the training field, causing Naruto to cover his eyes. A few seconds later, when the light dies down, Naruto uncovers his eyes to see a beautiful woman with horns and a large tail in a cloak standing where the dragon was.

"Greetings, human, I am Tohru." she said, greeting Naruto.

Naruto simply stood with a wide mouth, knowing that the dragon that insulted him just became a beautiful naked girl. This went on for a few seconds until Kurama decided to comment.

"What do you know? He can be quiet." Kurama said in amusement.

"Ah! I-I'm Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki!" he replied to the greeting, getting out if his shocked funk.

"It was good while it lasted." Kurama commented.

"Nice to meet you, Naruto, and I would like to thank you for removing the sword of god." Tohru said.

"No problem, Tohru." Naruto cheerfully replied before asking with concern. "Does it still hurt? The sword wound?"

"No, the wound was able to heal the moment you removed the sword." Tohru said.

"That's good but why did you turn human?" asked Naruto in curiosity, wondering why the giant, ancient reptile would take this form.

"Wouldn't it be easier to speak like this, Naruto?" Tohru replied. "When I am not intimidating?"

"I guess but could you put on some more appropriate clothes?" Naruto asked with a blush as he looked away, referring to the cloak she was wearing.

"Is this not apporaprite?" Tohru questioned.

The human shook his head, causing the dragon girl sighed and mutter under her breath,

"You humans and your clothing... Anything in mind?" she asked.

"How about a shirt, for instance? One long enough to cover your-" Naruto trailed on as he pointed to her crotch and looked away.

Tohru looked down to where he was pointed and blushed as the wind blew her cloak away and showed her private area.

"Oh..." she said as she glowed once again.

When the light died down, Tohru was now wearing a white shirt, like Naruto's, that was long enough to cover herself but nothing else. Before Naruto could give his thanks, some noise was heard and both of them looked around to see what it was. Naruto then turned to the dragon girl and said,

"We need to get out of here, that light show of yours probably caught the attention of some Anbu ninja. Follow me."

Tohru nodded as Naruto then turned back to the direction of his house and ran with as fast as he could while Tohru followed with ease. They then went by the roof tops until they arrived at Naruto's front door.

"Is this your home, Naruto?" Tohru asked once she saw the door.

"Yeah, come on. Let's hurry inside, the Anbu aren't that easily escaped." Naruto said as he opened the door and guided her into his apartment.

"It's bigger inside." Tohru said as she looked around the inside of his home.

"Yeah, I know." Naruto said as he walked towards his bedroom, with Tohru following. He sat down on his bed and faced the dragon girl, who decided to sit on the floor on her knees.

"So, since you're here, do you mind telling me how you ended up with a sword in your back?" Naruto asked.

Tohru sighed not wanted to explain why she ended up here.

"It's a long story. Are you sure you want hear it?" she asked, silently begging he would say no.

"I have time." Naruto replied.


	2. A New Home

Over the course of about 2 hours, Tohru not only told Naruto about the sword that tried to kill her, but of her life in the world she originally lived in. She told him of the dragon factions of Chaos, Order, and Neutrality, to her relationships with others, and what she was told to do on a daily basis. As this was being told to him, Naruto found this sad, horrible, and infuriating. To find out that her life was almost as be as his made him sympathetic.

"And so, that's how I ended up here." Tohru finished as she looked at Naruto.

He decided to do something good for the dragon girl and try and give her a chance at a new life, if accepted.

"Would you like to stay here?" Naruto asked, causing Tohru to flinch at the sudden question.

"What?" she let out, completely surprised by the question.

"I said if you'd like to stay here? You must be tired after all of that." Naruto said as he remembered how she got to his world.

Tohru fell silent for a few moments, thinking over her options before nodding.

"Y-yes. If you don't mind." she said.

"I don't mind at all." Naruto said, giving her a bright smile. "Let me just get you a futon to sleep in."

As Naruto gets up to grab the floor bed, Kurama decides to have a private chat with him.

"Hey, kid." Kurama said.

'What is it, Kurama?' Naruto mentally asked his friend and tenant.

"Are you sure you want her here? You heard her backstory, where she came from, and how powerful she is." Kurama started. "What if she tries to kill someone or what if she's found out by another village?"

'Don't worry, Kurama everything's going to be fine. I just need to teach her how to blend in.' Naruto thought back.

"You wouldn't be you if you didn't." Kurama huffed in good nature. "You have a long way to go before you don't have to worry about her going off and killing someone."

'You know me so well.' Naruto mentally replied with a smile.

The finished their conversation as Naruto got what he needed for Tohru and returned to his bedroom, where the dragon girl was still sitting on the floor until he came back and got up.

"Naruto, you're back!" Tohru chirped.

"Yeah, sorry if I took too long. You can use these for the night." Naruto said as he layed down the floor bed, a blanket, and a pillow.

"T-Thank you." Tohru said, silently touched by the gesture since she didn't know many beings who would treat her with such kindness.

2 more hours had passed as the moon was shining in the sky and the two were now in their beds asleep. Well, Naruto was alseep as Tohru was awake and staring at the ceiling until she cast her gaze on to Naruto. This human baffled her. Never in her life had she met a human like him but the only one who came close was a poor bandit girl from long ago. As Tohru remembered how she met the girl, she recalled the one sentence that stuck with her all this time.

"I want to be a maid." she remembered.

'A maid, huh?' Tohru thought as she turned her gaze to Naruto, thinking about the kindness he showed her just a few hours ago. 'Maybe…' she finished her thoughts as she decided to fall asleep, even if she didn't need it.

The night passed in silence and the morning sun shined brightly into the home of the savior of the 4th ninja war, who awakens with a yawn to start his day. He looks over to the right side of his bed to see that Tohru was already awake and reading a book, a copy of the first book written by his deceased sensei, Jiraiya, "Tales of a Gutsy Ninja".

"Morning, Tohru." Naruto greeted, making the dragoness jump in surprise as she was really into the book.

"Oh, good morning, Naruto." Tohru said as she looked up from the book.

"Did you sleep well?" Naruto asked and then saw the book. "And do you like the book?"

"Yes, I sleep well." Tohru said with a nod. "And yes, this is a very nice book but I have one question."

Naruto raised an eyebrow to this and said, "Ask away."

"Is the main character in this named after you?" Tohru asked, wondering if this book was based on the human that invited her into his home.

Naruto shook his head and said, "No, I was actually named after the main character. The story is really based my senior under Pervy Sage, Nagato."

This confused Tohru as she asked in puzzlement of the name, "Pervy Sage?"

"Oh yeah, that's what I call Jiraiya sensei, the one who trained me and wrote that book, for his "studying habits."" Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"What kind of "studying habit?"" Tohru asked as she raised an eyebrow.

Naruto sweatdropped before he answered, "He call peeping into hot springs to look at naked woman "research material" for his other books."

Tohru deadpanned at this answer, even if she didn't know what a 'perv' was, the tile "Pervy Sage" seemed to fit him.

Naruto then proceeded to get out of bed and make breakfast for the both of them, talking about what could be done on this new day. Things were going well until he asked what Tohru would do now that she was in his world, to which she replied,

"Well, Naruto, I've thought this carefully and have made of my mind. So, if you would have me, I want to become your maid."

The silence that followed was thick as a stone wall jutsu, Naruto decided to break it.

"You... wanna be my maid?" Naruto said slowly to fully understand the request.

"Yes." Tohru said with a nod.

"Hahahahaha! Do it kit! And make her wear a sexy outfit!" Kurama said mockingly and taking a bit after Jiraiya sensei.

'QUIET FOX!' Naruto thought to silence Kurama.

"Um, not that I'm against it but why?" Naruto asked.

"Well, you did save my life yesterday." Tohru replied. "I am indebted to you to repay you. And besides..."

"Besides?" Naruto asked.

"I-I think I've fallen for you, Naruto!" Tohru exclaimed with a blush as she looked away.

Naruto just sat there and stared at the female dragon, thinking that if Jiraiya sensei was still alive, this would make him go nuts because it would be the perfect mix of his original gutsy work and his disgusting make out series. Naruto soon gained a blush as he repeated what she said in his head.

"Ar-are you sure about this?" Naruto asked.

Tohru gained a smile as she nodded happily and looked him in the eyes.

"Okay then." Naruto said with a gulp before asking with caution. "But do you know what a maid does, exactly?"

Tohru gathered air to speak, raising Naruto's hopes that she knew what to do, only to delfate and rub her head with embarrasment.

"No." Tohru said meekly. "B-but I can learn."

Naruto sighed and facepalmed a bit while Kurama has a little laugh. Afterwords, Naruto explains to the dragon girl everything that a maid does, the standard cooking, cleaning, and housework without the use of special abilities but he had to make the "without the use of special abilities" part VERY clear when Tohru gave her opinion of how she would do those duties of a maid. After he had finished, Naruto looked up to Tohru as had her arms crossed, taking in all the information just given to her.

"Is everything clear, Tohru-chan?" Naruto asked to be sure.

Tohru nodded as a bright smile grew on from her lips, "Yes, Mr. Naruto!"

"Well then." Naruto said, feeling it was going to take some time to get used to being called "Mr.," and gave a warm smile of his own. "Welcome home, Tohru."

The dragon girl had never felt happier, not only had she had a new home and someone to help her understand this new world but she had someone who would treat her well and never hurt her, almost like he was a new family for her.


	3. A Friendly Spar

It's been a few weeks since that day and so far, things have been fine. Tohru has become a nice maid, Naruto has been allowed to go on missions again, and Tohru has been able to blend in with the rest of the village. Everything seems right with the world but that's the thing about the world, it never stays that way as Naruto entered his home, which was sparkling clean since Tohru had become his maid. With that thought in mind, the dragon girl was currently in the kitchen preparing lunch, which still surprises Naruto as he was amazed at how fast Tohru was able to learn how to cook and do amazingly at that.

"Tohru, I'm home!" Naruto called.

"Welcome back, Mr. Naruto!" Tohru peeked from the kitchen. "I was just making lunch."

"Cool." Naruto replied as he sat down at the table. "Say, after lunch, would you like to go spar with me?"

Tohru froze at the request before smiling brightly. Having been his maid and keeping a low profile, she hasn't been able to get a good workout lately and the thought of showing her master what she can do is a once in a life time opportunity.

"Yes!" she said.

Naruto beamed at that as Tohru returned to the kitchen and finished lunch, some nice pork cutlets with a side of white rice. Since, Tohru found out Naruto's favorite food was ramen, she decided to help him expand his eating habits beyond the noodles and make him other food, which he enjoyed very much. After they had lunch and put the dished to be cleaned later, the two departed for one of the empty training grounds a good distance from the village, they still couldn't have the Anbu find out about Tohru's powers or else panic would arise.

"Alright, ready, Tohru?" Naruto asked from his position 10 feet from Tohru, his arms up and legs apart and ready to spar.

"Yes, Mr. Naruto!" Tohru replied, with a smile as she put her arms up as well.

They were still for a moment as the wind blew causing leaves to flow in the air and in an instant, both of them charged at each other, engaging in combat.

Naruto went on the offensives and gave attack after attack to his dragon maid but to his surprise, she was able to block and dodge every hit. He continued but his efforts were futile as the maid had finally taken the opportunity to strike back with her hands growing claws. Naruto was able to stop her hands by grabbing her wrists but he didn't account on the strength behind it.

"Wow, you're pretty strong, Tohru." Naruto complimented as he held her back.

"Heh. Thanks, Mr. Naruto." Tohru replied as she applied more force to her arms.

Naruto released his grip and jumped back to perform a familiar jutsu.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he shouted as he put two finger from each hand in a cross formation.

15 clones of Naruto then appeared out of thin air, encircling and amazing the dragon maid.

"Wow!" Tohru exclaimed as she looked at the clones. "How did you do that?"

"While you may have you magic, we here in the ninja lands have chakra and with it..." Naruto said as he and the clones got in pairs and started to form chakra orbs in their hands.

"We can do things like this." Naruto said before he and his clones shouted, "Rasengan Barrage!"

All the Narutos in pairs bolted towards Tohru with the rasengans ready.

"Well then." Tohrru said as she gave a fang-filled smile and transformed her arms into their dragon form, coating them in magic flames. "Let's see how chakra holds against me!"

Tohru waited for the clones to get close enough and then swung her arms and knocked away the clones, causing them to poof away but failed to notice the real Naruto dodged and ran right at her.

"Got you!" Naruto said as he thrust his Rasengan forward.

"Think again!" Tohru said as she quickly met the spiraling ball with her magic flame covered, dragon claw!

Chakra and magic clashed for dominance for what seemed hours until both Rasengan and magic flames blew up, sending their wielders back with a shock wave as Naruto and Tohru skid to a stop before raising their heads to look at each other.

'Tohru's stronger than I thought, you think she's stronger enough to handle chakra mood?' Naruto thought to Kurama.

"Chakra mood? Wasn't this just a spare?" Kurama commented.

'I just wanna see how strong she really is. What do you say?' Naruto mentally asked.

"Use the base cloak, the one after you master my chakra for the first time." Kurama answered.

'Got it!' Naruto thought as his body was covered in bright, yellow, fire like chakra.

Tohru's eyes opened wide at the transformation, remembering it from when he pulled the God's sword out of her back. The surprise faded away as she gave a fanged smile and returned her arms to normal but kept the claws out.

"Here I come, Mr. Naruto!" Tohru said as she dashed at him, claws at the ready.

Naruto meet her dash with his own as the two clash blow for blow, becoming almost like blurs in this "sparing match." After several minutes of fighting at high speeds, they grappled in a stalemate before jumping backwards from each other. They were both breathing heavily from the speed they were going and hits they delivered.

"One last hit, Tohru-chan?" Naruto asked as he caught his breath.

"One last hit, Mr. Naruto." Tohru replied as she prepared herself.

They both begun to prepare their attacks for a final clash as Naruto was creating a Planetary Rasengan in his right hand with 2 chakra arms from his back while Tohru summoned a magic circle around her and channeled magic into her right claw.

Both roared as they charged a each others attack, Rasengan against Magic-coated claw. When the attacks met, both wielders fought for dominance as they held on from the impact. Neither of them were willing to give in as their clash created a raging wind that blew nearly every tree back.

"GRRRAAAHH!" They both roared as they struggled and their attacks reached their limits and blew up, blowing both combatants away from each other.

Naruto and Tohru were blown into the woods and crashed through several trees before skidding to their stops on the ground. Both laid their for a few minutes before Tohru was the first to rise, grabbing her head in pain before remembering her master.

"Mr. Naruto!" she said as she got up and bolted towards him.

Meanwhile, Naruto was laying on the ground in a little pain as he returned to lowered his chakra mode and normal.

"What a clash." Naruto said as he rubbed his head.

"That dragon girl is strong." Kurama commented.

"Yeah." Naruto said as he got up from the ground and saw Tohru run to Naruto with a look of worry on her face.

"Are you okay, Mr. Naruto?!" Tohru said as she check him for any injuries.

"I'm fine, Tohru. What about you?" he said as he looked over her a bit.

"I'm fine, thanks." She bashfully said before asking cutely, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Naruto laughs a bit and says, "Yeah, and believe me, I've had worse injuries."

"Are you serious?" Tohru asked, not really believing it, even if these ninja seem stronger than normal humans.

Naruto just laughed a bit more at Tohru's surprise since over the years, he's gotten much worse, almost life threatening injuries, like the Chidori to the chest when he and Sasuke fought at the Valley of the End when they were younger.

"Yes, Tohru but it's alright. No matter what, I always bounce back." Naruto said as he flexed his prosthetic right arm covered in bandages.

"Mr. Naruto." Tohru said in awe.

The confidence radiating off of him and his bright smile made her believe his words and fall for in love with him even more. Naruto brought his arm down and gazed a Tohru.

"Let's head back home before someone comes to check this place, I'm pretty sure what we just did won't go unnoticed." he said as he held his left hand out.

Tohru grabbed his hand, iddly noticing how they fit together as they moved at neck-breaking speeds, returning to their home. Good thing they left when they did since, no longer than 2 minutes later, an ANBU squad arrived with a familiar cat-masked ANBU leading them.

"This is where to the explosion came from, I want all of you to fan out and look for any signs of who was here." said Neko/Yugao the cat masked Anbu.

"Yes, ma'am!" said the other Anbu before they started searching.

While the ANBU searched for clues, Naruto and Tohru arrived at his home.

"Seems we were't followed." Naruto said as a looked around.

"I still would've sensed them, no matter how stealthy they are." Tohru said, half bragging and puffing her chest a bit.

"That you would." Naruto said, feeding the girls ego a bit and finding it funny in silence.

With the spar over and the Anbu avoided yet again, the two entered their shared home and planned on relaxing for however long they want.


	4. A Bath and a Story

After their sparing, the hours of the day seemed to pass by like lightning as Naruto is now bathing in his bathroom, letting the hot water relax his body.

"What a day." Naruto said to himself with a sigh.

"The dragon girl is strong, I'll admit." Kurama spoke, letting Naruto know his thoughts. "She feels familiar to me, though.

'Have you met her before?' Naruto asked mentally, curious since Kurama told him that he had meet a dragon centuries before.

"Not her." Kurama replied, rubbing his chin with one of his nine tails. "She gives a feeling similar to another dragon I met when I was but a kit."

'Really? Huh.' Naruto thought as he heard the bathroom door open.

"Mr. Naruto?" Tohu said as she looked through the crack.

"Ah! Tohru!" Naruto said as he jumped in surprise.

"I-I'm sorry to i-inturupt your bath but I was wo-wondering if you would let me wash your back?" Tohru asked as she fully stepped into the bathroom with her horns and tail out and a bath towel wrapped around her body.

Naruto gulped in nervousness, feeling it would be embarrassing to have her in the bathroom with him but he replied, "S-sure, you can."

He then turns his back to her as Tohru gulps nervously before walking to Naruto and grabbing a wash cloth, soaking it in water before moving it over Naruto's back.

"L-like this?" Tohru stammered as she washed the cloth on her master's back.

"Y-yeah, that feels nice." Naruto stammered as the dragon girl continued cleaning his back.

"Indeed." Tohru said, almost like a whisper as she was feeling his toned back while washing it.

The back washing went on for a few minutes until Tohru was finished with Naruto's back and rinsed it off.

"Thanks, Tohru and, um, while your here, do you mind if I," Naruto blushed brighter as he finishes his sentence. "w-wash your back?"

Tohru started to blush so bright that steam started to come from her ears but a small smile grew on her face.

"Y-y-yes! I would like that Mr. Naruto!" she said as she place the wash cloth on the edge of the tube before lowering her towel and getting in the tub while turning away from Naruto.

Naruto's face almost reached a tone of red that put his mom's hair to shame as he saw Tohru's towel on the bathroom floor and her back in front of him.

"Man up and wash her back!" Kurama egged him on and getting out of his embarrassed, hypnotized state.

Naruto gulped before taking the cloth Tohru used on his back and slowing started washing her back while admiring how smooth and beautiful it was, scales and all. He then decided to get a bit bold and started to wash Tohru's tail causing her to jump in surprise.

"S-sorry! I just thought-"Naruto stuttered in embarrassment as he took his hands away.

"N-no! It's fine, it just took me by surprise is all." Tohru quickly said while thinking, 'I can't believe how good that felt!'.

Kurama was snickering to himself, amused at what had just happened.

"Smooth move, Naruto." Kurama snarked.

His comment feel to deaf ears as Naruto decided to ask this time before washing a sensitive area.

"Tohru, c-can I keep washing your tail?" Naruto asked, his face a still bright.

"Y-yes please. If you don't mind." the dragon girl said as she was blushing and creating a steam storm.

N-not at all." Naruto replied as he gently washed her tail with the small towel, causing Tohru to bite her lip to muffle a moan.

Tohru knew her tail was sensitive but couldn't pass on the opportunity to have the one she fell for wash her tail. This continued for 2 minutes until Naruto completed the task and the two sat in the tub while only hearing Tohru's soft breathing.

"Th-thank you, Mr. Naruto." she meekly said while thinking, 'Another minute more and I wouldn't have kept quite anymore!'

"Y-You're welcome, Tohru-chan" Naruto said while thinking and wiping a bite of blood from his nose, 'Almost didn't make it!'

Kurama guffawed at that as the rest of the bath went on in silence, both unable to say anything out of fear that the other might take the wrong way but they couldn't ignore it forever. After what seemed an eternity, the Jinchuriki and the dragon girl finished the bath and exited the bathroom, covering themselves with towels.

They both stepped out of the bathroom without so much as a word until Naruto's stomach growled, signaling one thing.

"Let me fix dinner, Mr. Naruto!" Tohru exclaimed and made a dash for the kitchen, quickly forming clothes with her scales as she went to prepare dinner.

Naruto just stared as he could hear Kurama sighing from the awkwardness in the air.

"Thank the Sage of Sixth Path, a little bit more and maybe we would have little dragons around." Kurama quipped, giving a small chuckle afterwards.

'SHUT UP, KURAMA!' Naruto thought as dressed himself in blue pajama pants and a white, sleeveless shirt.

When Naruto got to the kitchen table, he saw that Tohru had prepared Curry and Rice. Though it was a somewhat simple dish, it was an excellent meal and Naruto took a great liking to it when Tohru added a bit of naruto fish cake to it, one of his favorite things to eat with his ramen. As the two ate dinner, they had said a thing to each other as the tension from bathroom was still in the air. This went on for several minutes until they both had finished eating and Tohru was cleaning up but while she was doing this, she thought back to their spar and that strange power Naruto had used.

"Um, Mr. Naruto?" she asked as she put the plates in the kitchen sink.

"Yeah, Tohru?" he replied, taking his attention from his studying to become a Jonin after becoming Chunin a week ago.

"I was just wondering about something." She said as she walked towards him. "It's about your power or chakra."

"What about it?" Naruto asked, subconsciously knowing what she was getting and feeling it was time to tell her about Kurama.

"It's just, it feels different than everyone else in the village." Tohru said as she looked him in the eyes and played with her fingers. "It feels stronger, almost…demonic like."

Naruto sighed, knowing that it was time to tell her about his life since she told him about her life when they first meet.

"Well, Tohru to answer your question let me tell you about a powerful man, a man known as the Sage of Six Paths, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki." Naruto said as he told his dragon maid about how giant creatures known as the Tailed Beasts, the people who had these creatures sealed inside them, allowing them to access their power but with the burden of being hated by the villages they lived in.

He also told her about his life, his pain as a child, the measures he went through just to gain some attention, and how his life as a ninja began. This brought tears to the dragon girl's eyes and on the verge of crying until Naruto told her about the people he finally gained that accepted him for him and didn't see him as a monster, he told her about the lessons he learned, and that he had to gain other acceptance in order to achieve his dream, not the other way around.

"And so, that's my life and why my chakra is different than others." Naruto said as he placed his hand on his stomach. "Even if I wasn't perfect but all in all, I wouldn't change a thing. Not if it meant never meeting all the people who accepted me." he continued as he counted a few of them off.

"Jiji, Iruka sensei, Kakashi sensei, Sakura, Sasuke, Pervry Sage," he counted as he turned to Tohru. "And you, Tohru. I wouldn't trade my life for anything if it meant never meeting the once precious to me."

He finished as he gave a smile to the dragon girl, who let the flood gates open and gave Naruto a hug and refused to let go.

"I-I'm glad I met you too!" Tohru said as she cried into her master's shoulder. "I glad I meet someone who has treated me with such kindness, who's helped me more than he should've. And I promise if you ever need something from me, don't hesitate to ask!"

Naruto was moved a bit and let tears fall a bit as he hugged Tohru back.

"Just you being here is enough." he said as he felt her snuggle into him.

The two stayed that way for what feels like hours as slumber started to kick in and before anything could be done, the both of them laid down on Naruto's bed and submitted to the sandman's spell of rest.


	5. The Seasonal Calling

**Warning: Lemonish scenes in this chapter.**

It has been a month since Naruto confessed to the dragon in his employ about his life and his power and everything seemed to be as normal as things can be in a ninja village, such as Naruto going on regular missions that varied in ranking and came back to see Tohru with a bright smile on her face every time but lately, he's noticed something off with Tohru. She's been seen breathing heavily, blushing up steam, and it seems like she's trying to hold herself back for some reason. This went on for several days until Naruto decided that it was time to confront her about it, even if Kurama kept saying to leave it be, but alas, with Naruto being Naruto, he couldn't help but want to help someone precious to him and decided to ask after her while on a day off from his shinobi work.

"Hey, Tohru." Naruto called out from his bed, where he placed a scroll for new jutsu aside.

"Ye-yes, Mr. Naruto!" Tohru replied, turning her head from kitchen area of Naruto's home,

"Can you come here for a bit? We need to talk." Naruto said, as he patted the spot on his mattress next to him.

Tohru walked over to Naruto from the kitchen area and entered Naruto's room, taking a seat next to her master. She got herself comfortable on his bed and turned to Naruto for the upcoming conversation.

"What is it you wanted to talk about, Mr. Naruto?" Tohru asked with her usual smile.

"Well, I just wanted to asked if you were alright." Naruto said, feeling she was lying for his benefit to not worry him.

"I'm perfectly fine, why do you ask?" she asked, shifting her eyes away slightly.

"It's just the way you've been acting lately." Naruto replied as he used his fingers to count down what he has see so far. "Your face is blushing none stop, you've been breathing heavily just from light work, and you've looked like you're holding yourself back. Like you are right now!" Naruto finished as he pointed to her fingers, gripping the bed quite hard.

"Oh!" she let out as she released the bed. "It-it's nothing I assure y-" Tohru started, wanting to put her master's worries to rest, but she was cut off by Naruto grabbing both her shoulders and looking into her eyes with concern and caring within his.

"Tohru, please. I want to help, but I can't if you don't tell me what's wrong." he gained a small frown as he finished his speech. "Please, Tohru."

Tohru looked deep into Naruto's eyes and saw his kindness and the truth of his words, he wanted to help her no matter what it was that was bothering her but what worried Tohru is how he would react to the news, to the truth about what caused her strange behavior lately.

"O-okay, Mr. Naruto. I'll tell you." she started as she look away a bit, feeling a little shame. "The reason behind my behavior is because it's-" she finished her explanation with a mumble cuz she was still nervous on her he would react.

"What? Tohru, speak up." Naruto requested, as he couldn't hear her.

"I said it's-" she replied mumbling slightly louder but still unheard.

"What?" Naruto said once again, still not hearing her and slightly annoyed by his maid avoiding the question.

Tohru just mumbled a bit more until Naruto couldn't take it no more. He grabbed her shoulders and shook the dragon girl a with a bit of strength to get a reaction to cause her to tell him already.

"Tohru!" Naruto shouted, shaking her. "Just tell me!"

The dragon maid broke the shaking by knocking away his hands and shouting, without thinking,

"It's mating season!"

Tohru then covered her mouth the very next moment and turn away in embarrassment with a red face.

"M-M-M-Mating season?" Naruto stammered out., his face becoming a deep red like his mother's hair as Kurama was having a riot at this news.

"Hahahahahaha!" Kurmama cracked up as he bang a furry fist on the mental cage ground. "Only you, brat! Only you would be in a situation like this!"

'Not the time, Kurama!' Naruto retorted to the tailed beast as he calmed himself to find a way to help Tohru.

'That aside, I need to do something to want to do something to help. So, what do I need to do?'

Kurama ceased his laughter and smiled at his friend/partner in battle, even when he's embarrassing, his will to help others shined through... but that didn't mean he wouldn't milk every last drop of this moment for some amusement.

 **"** Her instincts are telling her to copulate with the being she has chosen to be her mate." Kurama spoke, using his knowledge of animal kingdom. "That means you, the person/being she has chosen."

'So I'm her mate?' Naruto replied, understanding what the demon fox was telling him.

"Yes, you." Kurama replied as he closed his eyes to finish his explanation. "And the reason she's been acting as she has, is because she was holding back her instincts. Which, if my memory from a few centuries ago is correct, that's not good for a dragon's health."

'Not good for their health?' Naruto asked in worry before asking again. 'How bad for her health, exactly?'

"Well, in the worst case scenario, her health will decline steadily and make her weaker and weaker. Her control over magic will gradually lower and it will start to negatively affect her until, ultimately, she dies." Kurama said as Naruto eye's widened in shock.

'What?! No!' He replied 'Please tell me there's another way!' Naruto said.

"There is kit, and I think know what it is." Kurama said, stating a matter of fact.

Naruto gulped as he gazed upon Tohru, who was still looking away and breathing heavily. By the looks of it, it seemed as if she was in pain and he hated seeing that. Over the time she's been in his life, he's started to really enjoy her being around him. He enjoyed the way she spoke, the way her shining smile brightened his day and just being around her in general. In general, Naruto had fallen for the dragon girl who came into his life and didn't want her to leave, especially through an unfortunate death by her own anatomy.

'Alright, I know what to do.' Naruto thought to Kurama before turning to Tohru and spoke her name, "Tohru."

Said girl jumped a bit before turning back to her master, trying to remain calm.

"Y-Yes, Mr. Naruto? What is it?" she asked with a bit of sweat on her brow.

"I thought about how you're acting and looked. So, by chance..." Naruto started with a gulp before finishing. "d-did you chose me as your mate?"

Tohru blushed even more as she turned her head in slight shame, knowing she pulled him into something without his consideration.

"Ye-yes, I have and I'm s-sorry, Mr. Naruto." she said as she shook a bit.

"Sorry? Tohru, why are you sorry?" Naruto asked as he moved a bit closer to the dragon girl.

"Because I have dragged you into something you, most likely, didn't want any part in and burdened you with it as you've have already done so much for me. I-" Tohru didn't finished voicing her doubts due to Naruto suddenly grabbing her and placing her on his lap, staring right into his blushing yet determined face.

"Tohru, please don't say those things about yourself. I care about you, I don't see you as a burden or as someone I don't want to have in my life." Naruto said as he brought his left hand up to her face.

"I want you in my life and I don't see being your mate as a bad thing, if anything I feel honored." he finished with a smile.

"An ho-ho-honor?" Tohru stuttered as she instinctively moved closer to him.

"Yes, over the two months since you've come into my life, I've gotten to know you and appreciate you. Your great smile, your positive attitude, and your will to understand a world you know nothing about. I've grown to care for you in a way that's more than just a maid, just a friend." Naruto said as he brought his face closer so their foreheads were touching before saying his final words. "Tohru, I've fallen in love you."

"M-Mr. Naruto," Tohru let out as tears of happiness started to fall. "I-I-"

She paused as Nartuo wiped a tear away and leaned closer to her. Inside of Tohru, she could feel the burning desire to mate that had been held back for so long and the love she felt for Naruto mix into one, driving her to do what she has wanted to do for so long now.

"I love you, too." Tohru whispered as as the two started kiss, letting their instincts take over and guide them.

This went into quick effect as Naruto lower his left hand from Tohru's face and place both hands on her waist, keeping her on his lap as Tohru wrapped her arms around his neck and her tail around his waist. This brought the two closer into each others embrace as the kiss they shared grew hungrier as their tongues went into wrestle, intensifying the pleasure as their owners continued to kiss for a few minutes until they separated and left a connected trail of saliva as they caught their breaths.

"Mr. N-Naruto..." Tohru said, panting as the heat inside her became too much. "I-I can't hold it anymore!"

Naruto replied with no words as he let his actions speak for him, gently and skillfully kissing Tohru's neck, who possessed a hitched breathing as Naruto lips grace her skin. The feeling was so wonderful that she made her outfit of magic scales vanish, leaving her in the buff as he horns and tail stayed the same.

With his maid/soon to be mate in the nude, he gently placed her on his bed and stood up to remove his clothes. While this was going on, Tohru took the chance to gaze at the sight of Naruto's body and licked her lips in anticipation.

Even though her eyes were met with a few scars, it only made her lust increase and want what was about to happen even more. After Naruto completed his disrobing, Naruto quickly placed a sound seal on his room before he walked made his way to his bed and climb over Tohru, who instinctively laid back and allowed Naruto to be on top of her. Their eyes meet as Tohru's breathing became heavier and the burning feeling within her body reached its peak.

"Ar-are you ready, Tohru?" Naruto asked as the dragon girl, feeling a little nervous about his first time.

Tohru snaked her arms back around Naruto's neck to bring him closer, finally giving into her lust and need to mate.

"Yes, more than ready." Tohru whispered as their lips meet and their minds went hazy, focusing on the night of passion that would lay before them.


	6. A Visit and a Meeting

**Warning: Lemon scenes**

The morning sun arose over the Uzumaki apartment, shining bright and bringing light into the home but it seems that the residents hadn't sleep at all. Over the course of 8 hours, the Jinchuriki and dragon girl had kept mating and loving each others as they went through an unknown amount of rounds due to both the unexpected lever of lust the dragon in heat possessed and the legendary Uzumaki stamina to endure for an unknown amount of time. Currently with the two, Tohru was now seen bouncing on Naruto's lap as the Jinchuriki sat up on his bed, ruined and tattered from their love making, while he held onto her hips with a vice like grip and held his chin on her shoulder.

"Oh! Oh, Naruto! Just a bit more!" Tohru moaned, consumed by pleasure as he ow mate was continuing to claim her as his own.

"Grr! Tohru!" Naruto grunted out as he kept thrusting.

He started increasing his pace as he was drawing close to his limit as well, enjoying every moment of it as they both were drawing closer to the edge.

"Tohru! I'm about to-" Naruto exclaimed, going even faster.

"Do it! Do it!" Tohrun egged him on, the feeling of being filled yet again overcoming her.

""Here it...comes!" Naruto grunted, giving one final thrust into Tohru as he came and filled her to the brim.

As the warm, amaing feeling came to the girl, Tohru gave out a loud combo of a roar and a pleasure moan as she arched her back at the sensory overload. After 5 seconds of roaring/moaning, Tohru then pulled Naruto close and slammed her lips into his and engaged in another hungry kiss. Their tongues dancing around each other as she pulled his waist as close as she could with her tail and ground her crotch into his as the hot cream began to overflow once again as the kiss went on for 3 minutes until the they separated due to the need of air. They collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavily, and keeping in each others embrace as Naruto slid out of her.

"That was..." Naruto panted as he held Tohru. "Wow. How was it for you, Tohru?"

Said dragoness turned to him with a pleased, tired smile.

"Wonderful! Even better than I imagined." She exclaimed happily, placing her head on his chest.

Naruto smiled back as the exhaustion started to set in and he started to fall asleep with the dragon girl still in his arms. Tohru saw this and cuddled into his chest while using her tail to pull the covers over them and close the curtains over the window in his room. When this was done, Tohru started to feel herself becoming claimed by exhaustion and wonder on thing before she submitted to slumber,

Who knew a human could make a dragoness in heat this tired?

As the two sleep, Kurama was grinning from ear to ear and laughed a bit at his friend being tired out so greatly.

"He's gonna need a new bed." Kurama commented as he decided to take a nap in his little cage.

(Timeskip, 5 hours later)

As the two sleep and regained their energy, the Hokage, Tsunade, was currently having a meeting with the Anbu that investigated the training ground where Naruto and Tohru fought, presenting a report on what might have cause the damage.

"Yugao, what have you found?" Tsunade asked, hoping that something was found over this investigation..

"Nothing, Lady Hokage. I'm afraid we still haven't found anything, no weapons, no foot prints, not even a single strand of hair. It's as if magic was at work." Yugao said, frowning a bit behind her mask.

Tsunade signed as she rubbed her head to try and cure it from the headache that had been growing due to this investigation. It had been a month since that unknown battle between who knows who with who knows what kind of power and they didn't ANYTHING at the scene, just scorch marks and craters of impact. If they didn't find the ones who causes the damage and soon, Tsunade would have to call off the investigation and leave a potential threat in her village that was hiding in plain sight.

"Lady Tsunade?" Shizunbe called out, entering the room to see her master a bit more stressed than usual while doing her job.

"What is it, Shizune?" Tsunade replied, still rubbing her head.

"You seem a bit more worked up then normal and I'm a little worried for your health. So maybe, I think you should take some time off." Shizune suggested, genuinely worried for her longest companion's well being.

"Time off?" Tsuande asked, looking at her strangely. "You never tell me to take time off, not even when I try to order it."

"I know, Lady Tsunade." Shizune said, beginning to explain her reasoning. "But this much stress is extremely bad for you. So, maybe you could go out and take a walk through the village or even visit Naruto? He is like a grandson to you."

"Hmm." Tsunade hummed as she held her chin before coming to her decision. "

Alright, I guess I have been working too hard lately, maybe visiting Nartuo will help calm me down." Tsunade said as she got up from her desk, unaware that the visit to Naruto's home would be more than she hoped for.

Meanwhile, back with said blonde, Naruto and his maid/mate, Tohru, were now dress in clothing/form changing scales and standing in front of Naruto's ruined bed.

"Uh, sorry about the bed, Mr. Naruto." Tohru said sheepishly, knowing she was being very rough while they were mating on it through digging her claws into it.

"Don't worry, it was more worth it." Naruto replied as he grabbed her hand, gently rubbing his thumb over the top of her hand.

Tohru blushed a bit before giving Naruto a little kiss on the cheek.

"So, do you know any spells that could fix my bed?" Naruto asked, needing a solution to the problem before them.

"Actually, yes. I do know a spell that could fix it." Tohru answered while holding up her right hand.

Before Naruto could voice his appreciation, a knock on the door drew both of their attention, wondering who was at the door. They both went to the front door to gain the answer to this question.

"Who is it?"Naruto asked, leaving Tohru's side to step to the door.

"It's me!, Naruto!" a voice said, revealing itself to be Tsunade or as Naruto like to call her...

"Granny!" Naruto exclaimed, backing up a bit.

"Granny?" Tohru questioned, not knowing who it was. "Who's Granny, Mr. Naruto?"

"She's the Hokage, the woman in charge of the entire village!" Naruto whisper yelled as he looked around to his destroyed room from his and Tohru's little "session."

"If she sees that, she's gonna ask questions, question that I can't answer without revealing your true nature!" he continued to say as a thought came to his head. "And she's my grandmother figure, so you can't threaten her.". Naruto said before Tohru could say a word.

"How did you know i was gonna say that?" Tohru asked amazed, wondering how he knew she was going to say something threatening about Naruto being with another woman. "Can you read minds?"

"Call it a sixth sense." Naruto answer while Kurama commented,

"And because I told you animals with mates will be incredibly protective of them from anyone of the same gender as them. Even a small kit would know that."

"Anyway, could you please fix the bedroom quickly while I answer the door? I don't want her asking questions about what, though amazing it was, happened on my bed." Naruto said as Tohru brought magic circles up in her hands.

"Yes, Mr. Naruto." she said as she went back to his room and worked her magic, literally.

Naruto watched as his room door was closed before answering the door front door, confident on his new mate's skills. When he went and opened the door, one Tsunade of the Senju was there.

"Hey, Granny!" Naruto greeted with a small smile and silently hoping he didn't hear the conversation with his maid/unofficial wife.

"Hello, Naruto, I know this is visit is a bit sudden but I thought visiting you on while I'm on a break would help relieve some of the stress I've been feeling lately." Tsunade said with a smile.

"Sure, I don't mind. Come on in." Naruto said as he stepped out of the way and let her enter his home.

Tsunade looked around the home and saw that it even if it was a bit cleaner than the last time she was over, it appeared that the place was the same.

"Well, this place hasn't changed much." Tsunade commented

"I know." Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head. "But it gives you that homey feeling." Naruto finished, remembering this as a sort of sanctuary.

It was a bit lonely until a certain dragon came into his life and made his home feel more like a home.

Tsunade nodded in agreement, knowing that every person needs their own place to relax and unwind from the outside world. As she turned back to her grandson figure, she heard a door open and turned to she a woman in a maid suit, Tohru who retracted her horns and tail, come out of Naruto's bedroom.

"All done, Mr. Naruto." she said as she look forward and laid eyes upon Tsunade.

The silence that came afterwards was thick, noting that only birds chirping outside could be heard before Tsunade turned to Naruto.

"Explain." Tsunade said, wanting answers to the mysterious woman coming out of Naruto's room.

"Well, um, this is Tohru. She's my maid." Naruto said to his Hokage/grandma, who looked back to Tohru and was silently judging her.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you, Miss Tsunade." she said with a smile and bow while she thought, 'If she tries anything with my Naruto!'

As Tohru rose her head and observed Tsunade, said kage was thinking similar thought.

"Likewise, Tohru." Tsunade said wjile thinking, 'This woman better not have some sort of ulterior motive planned Naruto. Because if she does...'

Finally deducing this was not starting off well, Naruto stepped in and offered something to calm the tension, reminding himself of Tsunade's reason for being here.

"Well, now that we've gotten the greetings out of the way, why don't well all have some tea?" Naruto said, hoping that nothing will go wrong. "You did say you needed to relax a bit, Granny."

"Excellent idea, Mr. Naruto. I'll make some right away!" Tohru chirped as she went to the kitchen area, giving a not so subtle growl as she passed Tsunade.

Both Tsunade and Naruto caught this, as the latter was sweating a bit and worrying about Kurama's advice on the protectiveness of his mate and to what extent it reached.

"Where did you find her?" Tsunade bluntly asked, wanted to discover the reason why this woman was Naruto's maid and possibly living in his apartment with him.

Naruto gulped as he lead Tsunade to his kitchen table and sat down, trying to think of a good cover story then just "I found her in the woods and she's a magic dragon that fell in love with me." This was a death sentence for multiple reasons, keeping a giant and deadly secret from the village, keeping it from the strongest woman in the ninja lands that could break his skull with one punch, and ,yet again, his situation was a mix of Jiraiya's under-appreciated "Gutsy Ninja" and the sexist "Make Out" series.

"I'm waiting, Naruto." Tsunade said from her position across from him, tapped her foot on the floor.

"We-well, it happened about two months ago, on the week when I wasn't allowed to go on missions until you said, with needing time to get used to my new arm and all." Naruto said as he waved his artificial right arm around.

"Yes, I remember." Tsunade said, listening to every word.

"I heard something in the forest and I went to investigate, where I found Tohru covered in injuries and blood with a large shuriken in her back." he continued, leaving out the part about her being a dragon and the large shuriken being a magic sword.

Tsunade lost her impatient look and gained one of shock as she covered her mouth.

"My god." she said.

"Yeah and the worst part, it wasn't a normal shuriken. It was infused with a special jutsu that would slowly kill the victim by injecting them with a special poison but thankfully, Tohru was stronger than she seemed and withstood it until I arrived and pulled it out." Naruto said.

"But what about the poison? How did you get it out of her?" Tsunade asked as she looked to Tohru, who was listening to Naruto's cover story and was just about done with the tea.

"I use some of my "special" chakra to burn the poison away and heal Tohru's wound." Naruto said, finishing his half true story of how he meet and saved Tohru.

"Well, that explains how you found her but why is she living with you and not going back to her old home?" Tsunade asked.

Before Naruto could answer, Tohru approached the table with 2 cups of tea on a tray.

"I can answer that, Ms. Tsunade." she said as she gave one to Naruto then to Tsunade.

"Thank you, Tohru." Naruto said, taking a sip of the tea his mate prepared.

"Can you explain, please?" Tsuande asked, bordering on demanding as she took a sip of her tea.

"He saved my life and I wanted to repay him." Tohru began, holding the tray in her arms. "And besides..."

"Besides?" Tsunade pressed, wondering what other reason she could have besides repaying a life debt.

"He was the first person to treat me with such kindness in a long time, it made me feel happier than I've ever been. And, if I'm honest, I've fallen in love with him." Tohru exclaimed with a happy blush and grabbing Naruto's right hand.

Tsunade just stared at them and immediately thought this was a scene from that horrible make out series she and every rational woman HATED! She turned her gaze to Naruto, silently wanted further explanation on how this happened.

"Well after I brought her back, we talked and got to know each other." said a blushing Naruto. "I learned about her life and her dream, so I hired her. But also, I grew to care about her and wanted to keep her in my life, over time she became like family to me." Naruto finished, clearly hiding the fact that just last night, his maid became his mate/wife.

"And he is family to me as well." Tohru added with passion, squeezing his hand.

"Well, that's all well and good but, if I may, what is this deam of her's?" Tsuande asked, still skeptical about this.

Naruto was a bit nervous to tell her, wondering how bad she'll react but gained the nerve and spoke it.

"To become a maid." Naruto said, giving a nervous yet caring smile.

Tsunade said nothing as she just stared at the two once again, blinking from what she had just been told.

"A...maid?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes." Both Naruto and Tohru said, both hoping she won't blow her top.

Tsunade was feeling rather conflicted at the moment, she didn't know whether to call what she was staring at dumb luck, a miracle, or completely insane. In the end, Tsunade just groaned and rubbed her forehead again, feeling a new headache rise.

"I need some sake." Tsuande groaned out, needing something stronger than the tea she was having..

"Sorry, Granny. No sake here." Naruto replied, feeling great relief that she believe the cover story and didn't explode in annoyance and rage from the news.

3 hours past as the visit came to an end Tsunade left the apartment and closed the door behind her, leaving Naruto and Tohru to their own but the dragoness couldn't help but stare at her chest a bit and feel inferior to Tsunade's size. Naruto noticed this and knew just what to say.

"You don't have to compare yourself, Tohru." Naruto said as he went to her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his embrace.

"You're perfect, just they way you are." he said looking into her eyes.

"Thank you, Mr. Naruto." she said as she snuggled on him.

"Always, Tohru." Naruto replied.

As the two hugged, Tohru started to feel hot again as she slowly slide her hand to Naruto's waist and got a jump from the man. He broke the hug and saw that Tohru was blushing like mad, just like she has for the past week.

"Mr. Naruto, may I ask you a favor?" Tohru asked with a glint in her eyes.

Naruto was about to answer until he remembered it was still mating season for her and she was having another flash of heat.

"No need, Tohru. I have a feeling I know what you want." He said with a blush as he took her hand and leading her to his room. "Just let me place a seal on my bed to help increase it's endurance." He finished as pick up a brush and a slip of sealing paper.

As Naruto did this, Tohru quickly placed her hand on the wall and coated the floor, walls, and ceiling in magic circles. Naruto noticed this as he looked up from his almost done with the endurance seal.

"Tohru, what was that?" he asked.

"Just a sound canceling spell to prevent any noise from escaping the room." she said with her usual, bright smile.

"I guess that saves time on a sound seal." Naruto said as he finished the seal and placed it on her bed. "It's done."

"Excellent!" Tohru said as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and fell on the bed with him on top of her.

"Eager, aren't we?" Naruto asked, getting into it and leaned in.

"Yes, it was extremely difficult to hold it the first time and this time is even stronger." Tohru said as she gave Naruto a seductive look.

"Well, you don't have to hold back anymore." Naruto whispered as he claimed her lips.

Tohru kissed back hungrily as she turned her scale clothing back to normal and coiled her tail around Naruto, bringing him closer as she got to work tearing of his clothes.

Meanwhile on the Hokage Mansion, Tsunade had returned from her visit and walked into her office where Shizune was looking up from reading a book.

"How was your visit to Naruto, Lady Tsunade?" she asked.

Tsunade turned to Shizune and let out a sigh.

"You're not gonna believe it." She said before telling her apprentice all about her visit.

-One explanation later-

"And that's when I left." Tsunade said as she took a sip of some sake to ease the headache of having to retell the strange visit to her somewhat grandson.

Shizune was a little shocked at how Naruto just took in a random girl, gave her a home and a job, and possibly fell in love with her.

"Well, that is an interesting visit to say the least but I wonder how they well they get along?" she asked.

"From the looks of it, they seemed to be good fiends or family as they said it but I'm sure everything is fine." Tsunade said as she got up from the couch. "And besides, it's Naruto. He can take care of himself."

Tsunade seemed to trust Naruto would be okay but failed to see that Naruto was in one of the craziest relationships in the world, not that he minded as he and Tohru were currently naked on his bed, letting their tongues dance once again. Naruto lying on his back and pumping his tool inside of Tohru while massaging her left breast and cupping her ass as the dragon girl was on top of him, matching the rhythm of his hips with her arms around his neck and her right hand gripping into his hair.

"Yeah, and someone like him deserves to be loved."" Shizune said, feeling happy that Naruto found someone who was a lot like him in a way.

"No doubt." Tsunade said, taking another sip of sake.

What they didn't know was that the couple was indeed giving each other love and with the seals in the bed and to muffle the noise, they'd be showing it for a long time.


	7. Meeting the Emperor

The moon shined bright in the midnight sky as Naruto and Tohru were laying in Naruto's bed, catching their breath after another extreme love session. Feeling at peace in each other's embrace as the moon shined in through the window.

"I will never get tired of that." Naruto said as he felt Tohru's on his chest, the horns tickling him a bit.

"Agreed, Naruto." Tohru agreed, feeling wonderful being with the man she loved.

The two looked into each others eyes as they kissed once more before submitting to slumber. But not before Naruto said,

"Tohru, I'm glad you came into my life."

The dragon girl heard this and replied by snuggling closer as they both fell into a much needed sleep but alas, they both were unaware of a portal opening a several miles from Konoha and an angry looking old man dressed in a tattered cloak stepped out.

"So, this is were you ran off to, Tohru." the man said as he looked around, taking note that he was in a forest.

He then closed his eyes and focus his energy, searching for something until he found it.

"There you are." he said as he started walking towards Konoha, sensing his daughter's power.

Unknown to said old man, his presence was felt by one, nine tailed beast of great power.

"This power..." Kurama said, knowing this feeling. "I've felt it before but that couldn't be..."

Hour passed since the mates sleep and the morning sun shined into the room, waking both of them up.

"Morning, Tohru." Naruto said as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and rose.

"Morni-" The words of her greeting were halted in Tohu's neck as she jolted up and her eyes widened, feeling a powerful energy approaching the village, an energy she knew and feared.

Naruto saw this as his mate froze and started to shake in fear, causing him to worry until he recalled what she said about her home, her faction, and the one in charge of it who would cause her to feel this way.

'Kurama.' Naruto thought, wondering if his tailed beast friend felt that power too.

"I feel it, Naruto. It's coming this way slower, and I can only guess it's coming for your mate." Kurama said as Naruto understood and turned to Tohru.

"Tohru." He said as he places his right hand on her shoulder, bring her out of the shock.

"H-he's here." Tohru stammered.

"You don't mean him, do you?" Naruto asked in concerning and hoping it isn't who Tohru told him about.

"It is, the Emperor of Demise, the leader of the Chaos faction..." Tohru explained stopping to gulp before finishining. "...my...father."

There was silence for a few seconds before it was shattered by Naruto.

"Well, why is he here?" Naruto asked. " And why are you afraid of him? You told me that you were just as powerful as he was."

"Well, I am but it has been a long time since I last challenged him. He might be more powerful but back to the topic at hand, I think the reason he's here is that he's noticed my disappearance." Tohru stopped as she shed a tear before continuing. "And I can only assume he want to take me back." she finished, knowing that she didn't want to go back to her world.

She especially didn't want to got back if it meant leaving the man she loved behind. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by Nartuo placing his left hand on her check and bringing her eyes to lock onto his.

"No." Naruto said as he wiped away her tear. " I'm not going to let him take you back. You're happy here and I'm happy you're here, maybe your dad's word is law in your world but here, he's got no say. Not while I'm here with you." he finished with a determined yet caring smile.

Naruto then closed the distance and gave Tohru a comforting kiss, which she leaned into and let it's warmth fill her. After, a full minute, Naruto broke the kiss with Tohru and put his forehead against hers.

"Tohru, you don't worry about your dad. I promise." Naruto said.

"But how? He's the most powerful Chaos dragon in my world." Tohru countered in worry.

"With Kurama's help, I can handle him." he said as the dragon girl still looked worried.

"But what if you-" Tohru started until Naruto stroked the back of her head and calmed her again.

"I can handle him, Tohru. I did help save the world, you know." Naruto said, remembering the 4th ninja war.

Tohru giggles, remembering when her mate told her about the war and said, "Yes, I know but we'll need to lead him away from the village first."

"My thoughts exactly." Naruto said as they both got out of bed to get ready to face the terror known as Tohru's father.

After half an hour of getting ready, Naruto and Tohru were now jumping from roof to roof towards the outside of the village while being coated in a special spell to mask the presence of a being Tohru knew called "Perception Blocking." It was an impressive spell, it worked so well that even when they passed a few scouting Anbu, who didn't even notice and they were suppose to be the stealthiest in the village!

"So, you remember the plan, Tohru?" Naruto said wanting to make sure the entire plan was known.

"Yes, my father is currently tracking me by my power." Tohru said as she and Naruto jumped from roof one to another. "So all we need to do is have him follow us outside of the village and when we're far enough, I'll open a portal to an empty location so you can battle him."

"Exactly as planned." Naruto said with a nod as they jumped over the village walls and sprinted through the forest.

While the two were running through the woods outside the leaf, the Emperor of Demise. had the village in his sights until he turned his head to the left, feeling his daughter's energy moving away from the village at a stable speed.

"So, running again, Tohru?" he said as he started following them, disappearing from sight at high speeds.

 **"Naruto, he's following us."** Kurama said, feeling the Emperor's energy approaching.

'Thanks for the warning.' Naruto said as he alerted Tohru.

"Tohru, your dad's coming fast. How much farther until you can open the portal?" Naruto asked.

Tohru bite her lip in a bit fear, feeling her father getting closer and closer by the second and her chances of keeping this life slipping away.

"It's early then I intended but we'll have to make the portal now!" she said as she held out her left hand and fired a small ball of energy.

The ball of energy flew ahead of them for 10 seconds until it burst, creating a portal to what looked like a plain field of grass.

"It's now or never!" Tohru said as she grabbed Naruto's hand.

"Right!" Naruto said as he went into chakra mode.

The two then rushed into the portal with a burst of speed as the dark figure known as Tohru's father followed them 5 seconds after, just before the portal closed and opened once again in another location. The two mates came speeding out of the portal and came to a skidding stop in the location for the battle.

"I bought us some time, he'll cross in a few moments." Tohru said as she and Naruto unclasped their hands.

"Got it, Tohru." Naruto replied as he looked around, gaining a small smile. "You picked a nice place, Tohru."

"Thank you, but I just opened a portal to a random location in this world." Tohru said as she looked around as well.

"But you are right, this place is nice." she said, making sure to remember it to bring Naruto back to just relax here.

Before anything else could be said, the portal spat their opponent and closed, preventing anything or anyone from joining. The Emperor of Demise looked around and took in the landscape before locking his eyes upon his daughter standing next to a human, who was coated in a strange energy. This sight enraged the Emperor until his enhanced scent pick up their smell and his eyes grew wide, veins on his head bulging in rage. What he smelled on his daughter was the scent of the human and he same the reverse on the human, lead to only one, possible conclusion.

"As if you could not disappointed more, Tohru but this?!" The Emperor yelled as the wind blew around him and storm clouds formed. "Taking on a human, as a MATE?!

The wind blew even fiercer as thunder began to crack and lightning flashed!

"Have you no shame, daughter?!" he said in rage.

Tohru started to shake and let silent tears fall, feeling the words said by her own father hurt her even more than any weapon of the god ever could. She let out whimpers as she felt like she was cry until Naruto refused to stay silent anymore.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled as his voice echoed and his Nine Tails Chakra Mode was flaring up.

This caused both dragons to took at him in shock as they both stared at Naruto.

"I am sick and tired of you insulting Tohru and calling the choices she's made mistakes!" the jinchuriki screamed as he glared at the Emperor. "I don't care who you are! A king of chaos, a dragon of destruction, or the father of the woman I love, if you ever and I mean ever insult someone I love, I am going to make you or anyone else REGRET IT!"

This seemed to get a reaction out of the Emperor of Demise, who was enraged even further as the wind blew even harder than before.

"You dare, mortal!" he shouted. "What do you know of our world?! Do you know the things that we have done, that my daughter has done?!"

"Yes, I know all of what Tohru has done and I still love her anyway!" Naruto replied, standing his ground. "But it's people like you, who only knows to destroy to get what they want, are something I will never stand for! And I refuse to stand for someone like you to hurt someone I love!"

"Naruto..." Tohru said as tears, now of joy from Naruto's words, fell down her face.

"Your words mean nothing, boy! This is a matter that exceeds your jurisdiction!" the Emperor said as the clouds above started to spiral.

"Stuff like this is my jurisdiction when it concerns someone important to me!" Naruto said as he started walking towards Chaos Faction Leader. "And if you think I'm going to just let keep insulting Tohru, then-"

Naruto didn't get to finish as a blast of magic blowing his head off, shocking and horrifying Tohru.

"NARUTO!" she screamed as she trembled and fell to her knees as saw Naruto's body fall limp until it burst in a puff of smoke and reveal a damaged log.

This surprised both dragons until Naruto appeared behind the Emperor of Demise with a big charka fist ready.

"YOU MISSED!" Naruto said as he slammed his attack into the chaotic dragon's face, launching him to his right and into the ground causing a cloud of dirt to kick up.

Tohru just stared in shock at her mate being alive until she jumped to her feet and ran to Naruto, giving him a tight hug as she felt let her tears fall once again.

"You're okay! You okay!" Tohru cried as she embraced him.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Tohru and rubbed the back of her head to calm her down as she shook in his arms.

"It's alright, it's alright. After everything I've been through, I'd never be killed by something like that." he said as he continued to comfort her.

"Are you sure you still wanna take him on alone?" she asked in worry, remembering the plan as she calmed down enough. "I don't think he'll let his guard down a second time."

"You don't have to worry, I'm one of the strongest in the village." Naruto said as he broke the embrace and put his forehead on hers. "I not gonna die here, I promise."

The two broke their embrace as they turned to see the Emperor of Demise standing in the spot where he had been launched to and he was at the limit of his anger.

"You got lucky, boy, but won't find me lowering my guard again." the Emperor said as he flared his purple magic around him.

"I know. It's time to get serious." Naruto said as he entered his Six Paths mode with nine Truth Seeker Orbs forming at his back.

This caught both dragons by surprise at the amount of power coming from the human, almost as if he had the power of a god by his side.

"This power." the Emperor of Demise muttered as he prepared himself for battle by raising his power while thinking, 'This power feels so familiar yet different. Whatever this boy is or whatever power he has, I can't underestimate him.'

As the two figures of incredible power were about to face off, Tohru couldn't help but worry as she waited for the battle to begin.

'Naruto,' she thought as she brought her hands together. 'please win.'

* * *

Side Note

Before anyone says ANYTHING, I looked it up to see if Naruto still has his Sage of Six Paths powers and he does.


	8. The Fight for Tohru

Naruto and the Emperor of Demise continued to stand still as the wind roar and lightning crashed around them. Naruto made the first move and shape-shifted a truth orb into baton and gripped it with both hands.

"Bring it on!" Naruto said, ready for anything the Emperor has.

The angry dragon answered the jinchuriki by fire a magic beam at him.

Naruto jumped to the side and dashed to the terror, bring a truth baton to attack but failed as the dragon dodged, every strike until he caught the baton.

"You'll have to do better than that human." the Emperor said, not impressed by him.

"I plan to!" Naruto said as he formed another baton to attack but was caught as well.

This didn't stop Naruto as he commanded one orb to fly under his legs and strike the dragon man in the stomach, causing him to release his grip on the two batons.

"Gotcha!" Naruto said as the orb returned and he struck the Emperor 3 times with his batons before kicking him in the chest with both feet and using him as a springboard to jump in the air.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto commanded as he summoned 11 clones. All of them charged at the chaos dragon to attack but they all missed as the dragon flew into the air, causing a chance to begin.

The Emperor of Demise quickly turned around and meet Naruto and his clones charge. He dodged attack after attack as they kept trying to land a hit but was soon caught in 4 chakra hands as 2 Naruto clones were at his left and right. The Emperor felt it was difficult to escape as the original Naruto and his other 8 clones formed Rasengans in their right hands.

"Rasengan Barrage!" they yelled as they all flew and crashed their attacks against him.

As the Emperor was being hit by all the attacks, spinning at ferocious ferocity, his magic flared up as he let out a roar of anger.

"GGGRRAAHHHHHH!"

The Emperor's human form shinned purple as a burst of energy was released, dispelling Naruto clones as the real one was blasted to the ground, still on his feet. When the smoke cleared, the Emperor was still floating in the air while he was breathing heavily. He was surprised that a technique created by the humans in this world could leave him so tired but he quickly regained his strength and turned his sights to Naruto, glaring at him with fury from being exhausted and injured at bit by A HUMAN!

"How dare you scratch me, human?!" he said as he held out both his hands, magic circles forming with purple lightning dancing around them.

"I dare and I'll do more than just scratch you this time!" Naruto replied as he retracted the batons back to their orb forms.

He held his hands to the side as 4 chakra hands formed from his back and started forming chakra into shuriken forms in both hands.

"DIE!" the Emperor of Demise yelled as he fire two beams of his powerful magic!

"RASENSHURIKEN!" Naruto screamed back as he threw two giant, chakra shurikens to meet the Emperor's blasts.

The two attack crashed into each other as a giant explosion filled the battle grounds. The force was so much that Tohru had no choice but to create a magic barrier around herself to stand her ground.

"A-Amazing!" Tohru said as she lowered her arms from her face. "Naruto is actually matching father!"

In all her life, only few could match the Emperor of Demise's power and only gods and goddess could surpass it. To actually see her mate match this power was a once in a life time sight.

Back to the battle, the Emperor dove to the ground before pulling up and flying towards Naruto, who used the Truth Seeker Orbs to create a dome to shield him. When Naruto lowered the dome, he saw the Emperor was flying straight for him with a fist coated in magic reared back. Naruto thought fast and commanded 4 chakra arms in front of him, molding a massive amount of chakra.

"Massive Rasengan!" Naruto screamed as the Emperor of Demise cashed his fist against the Rasengan.

The struggle between their attack was almost won by the Emperor until Naruto put more force into his attack and blew the dragon back, sending him crashing into the ground.

"Man, this guy is tough." Naruto said as he retracted his chakra arms.

The Emperor of Demise roared as the dust cloud was blown away and a magic circle appeared above him.

"Enough of this! It's time to die, human!" He snarled as his body started to glow and change.

In a matter of seconds, the Emperor became his true form, a huge crimson dragon with a white fur mane and long whiskers. This caused Kurama's eyes widened in recognition and chuckled.

"To think it was him all along." Kurama said.

'What do you mean, Kurama?' Naruto thought back as he saw the Emperor flapped his wings to fly.

"Remember how I said I haven't seen a dragon in centuries? The last dragon I saw and battled was him, the father of that mate of yours." Kurama said. "To think you, my container, would become the mate of his spawn is beyond me."

'What?!' he thought as the Emperor took to the skies.

"Your time has come!" the Emperor said as he opened his mouth, unleashing a beam of dragon breath.

Naruto to dodge to the side but he didn't get a chance to rest as the dragon started to rapid fire, causing Naruto to continue to dodge as dirt clouds started to pick up and blind both of them.

"If that's true and he went head to head with Kurama, I got to step it up and meet his power!" Naruto said as he stopped dodging and summoned more chakra.

As the Emperor was about to fire another beam, his focus was cut off when a giant, yellow fox with nine tails and black marks around it's body appeared from the dust cloud.

"TAILED BEAST MODE!" Naruto shouted as he looked up at the dragon, who was shocked see this as he remembered a great battle with a fox such as this.

"You!" The Emperor shouted as he charged up with magic power and dove towards the fox.

"Bring it on!" Naruto and Kurama said as they took flight and meet the dragon's attack.

Their heads collided into each other as their energies formed domes and battle for dominance.

"To think the demon I fought so long ago would be reduced to this! A tool used by a human!" The Emperor said as he pushing the beast back. "It's disgraceful!"

"As if you would know anything about honor!" Naruto said as he and Kurama continued for fight back. "You just spread chaos and destruction, annihilating everything in your path! Kurama was almost the same until he and I grew closer and I understood him!"

Naruto and Kurama pushed back and broke the clash, sending the Emperor high into the sky. They didn't give him a moment to rest and flew to him, grabbing him by the throat and flying her into the sky until they were both above the clouds and letting the sun shine down upon him. Tohru was quick to follow as she grew small versions of her dragon wings and flew to continue watching the battle.

"It's no different then when I grew closer to Tohru! We told each other about our lives and we grew closer, I accepted Tohru and she started a new where she could be free to make choices that benefit her!" Naruto said, glaring at the dragon.

"Meaningless words!" the Emperor retorted as he used his wings to break free from the grip. "She will never know true freedom!"

He then charged another magic blast and fired, forcing Beast mode to block.

"What give you the right to say that?!" Naruto said as he charged again. "As long as I'm here, I'll make sure she does!"

The Beast mode threw an uppercut that threw the dragon back as it charged chakra into it's mouth. The Emperor of Demise saw this and corrected himself before charging his biggest magic blast in his own mouth. While this was happening, Tohru was watching from a distance and feeling wondrous after hearing Naruto's words. As if a weight of darkness ha been lifted from her heart.

"Naruto..." she whispered as she let tears of joy fall and swallowed a lump in her throat. "Th-thank you so much."

"Even if the gods themselves come to face you?!" he asked, ready to end this.

"Let them come! No matter who or what, I'll be there for Tohru!" Naruto declared, the blast in Beast mode's mouth more than ready. "GO! TAILED BEAST BOMB!"

Both of them let their attacks soar and crashing into each other, creating an even bigger explosion than before that blew the surrounding clouds away. The Emperor, Naruto, and Tohru, who used another, stronger barrier, withstood the blast until it cleared. For a few moments, nobody did anything as the light of the explosion died down and Naruto and the Emperor were floating in the air glaring at each other once again.

"Do you truly understand the severity of this? The severity of having a dragon as a mate?" he asked.

"I do!" Naruto said, ready if this chaotic creature wanted to continue to fight.

The chaos leader looked past Naruto and saw his daughter was watching, knowing that she heard everything. He turned his attention back Naruto and gave his final say.

"Then do as you please. Just know that every action has a consequence." The Emperor said nothing else as he opened a portal behind and flew through, leaving his daughter to her own, ridiculous in his opinion, choices.

Naruto released a breath of relief as lowered Tailed Beast mode and remained floating in the air until he heard a sudden shout.

"NARUTO!"

He turned around to see Tohru flying straight for him, crashing into him as she threw her arms around his neck, hugging him with joy. The force of the speed hug was enough to send them both tumbling and spinning a bit in the air.

"Whoa!" Naruto let out as he quickly righted the two of them and hugged Tohru back.

"I love you! I love you so much!" she said as held her head to the crook of his neck.

Naruto smiled as he floated them down to the ground, still hugging as Naruto exited Six Paths mode.

"I love you too, Tohru." Naruto said as he kissed her.

The dragoness returned with love as they stayed that way for seemed like forever until they separated. Naruto then looked around to see the calm, grassy plain they had arrived in earlier was a bit ravaged by the fight with a few large holes and burning patches of grass.

"We sure made a mess of this place." He pointed out, a little disappointed that this relaxing landscape was reduced to a war zone.

"I can fix it, if you like." Tohru suggested, gathering some magic in her hands.

"No, it's fine. I don't think anyone's going to be coming around here for a while." Naruto said, feeling a bit weak from fighting a powerful opponent.

He then gave a warm smile as he turned back to Tohru.

"Let's just go home and relax a bit. We could both use it after today." he said referring to his fight with Tohru's father and the emotional wave Tohru rode.

"Right away, Mr. Naruto." she said as she made a portal right into Naruto's home.

Back at Naruto's house, the portal appeared in the middle of the room and the couple stepping from it.

"Home, sweet home." Naruto said, as he look around.

"Yes, our home." Tohru added, loving the place and the man that had become such a big part of her life.

"It's even better then." Naruto replied, happy that Tohru wasn't going anywhere anytime soon

As the two were reconciling with in their home, back at the plain where they just left, two woman had arrived a few minutes later and were looking around, observing the area and it's destruction as if they were looking for something.

"Well, well, it looks like my hunch was right." said a woman with blond hair that had blue highlighted tips wearing a purple kimono that barely held her large breasts and a pair of black sandals.

"So, does that mean she was here?" asked a small girl with lavendar hair in a white capelet with a fur collar, a pink blouse, a white frilly skirt and pink doll shoes. "Was Lady Tohru here?"

"Yes it does, Kanna. She was defiantly here, as well as he father but there was another, powerful energy that I'm not quite familiar with." said the blond woman as she crossed her arms under her chest assets.

"Then we have to go find her, Lady Lucoa!" the girl, Kanna, said as she ran to Lucoa's side. "We need to find Lady Tohru!"

Lucao let out a small laugh as she rubbed the top of Kanna's head, finding it cute that Kanna was so driven to find her friend.

"Calm down, Kanna. Since traces of Tohru's magic are here, I can track her no problem." Lucoa said as she stepped away from Kanna and started floating in the air. "Just follow me, and I'll lead us to Tohru."

Okay, Lady Lucoa." Kanna said as she grew her a pair of feathery wings.

Soon the two females took flight, ready to go find their friend, Tohru. But what thy didn't know was that they were about to meet a very interesting person in a village where Tohru was now living, the Hidden Leaf Village.


	9. Old Friends

A few days had past since the two female took flight towards their destination and had finally arrived at the outskirts of Hidden Leaf, touching down on the ground as they saw the village wall. Kanna seemed too eager to go in but Lucoa stopped her before she could take another step.

"What's the matter, Lady Lucoa?" Kanna asked, wondering why she had been stopped when they were so close.

"There seems to be a barrier around the village, an impressive one if I must say." Lucoa said, feeling a bit impressed that the humans in this world could make a barrier such as this.

"But you can lower it, right Lady Lucoa?" Kanna asked, eager to see the friend she hadn't seen since she was banished here two years ago in a long time.

"Sure, as impressive as this barrier is, I can get us through undetected." Lucoa said with a small smile.

The blond woman raised her hand to the barrier and focused her energy into her hand. A few seconds past until she opened her eyes showing that her left eye was black on the outside and yellow on the inside, with a green, slit pupil and her right eye is green on the outside with designs and black on the inside with a yellow, slit pupil. Through her eyes, the point in the barrier she was focusing on was beginning to open until it was wide enough for them to slip in.

"Done." Lucoa said, as she closed her eyes and lowered her hand. " But we better be quick, the hole is closing fast."

"Okay". Kanna said with a nod as both entered the hole.

As they entered the the village and the hole they made closed without detection, Lucoa quickly place Perception Blocking on both of them before jumping over the walls. They then proceeded to walk around the village, hidden in plain sight as they looked for Tohru. This went on for a few minutes until Lucoa finally pinpointed Tohru's exact location and went with Kanna following. Meanwhile as the two were making their way to Tohru, said dragoness and Naruto were currently sitting under a tree in training ground 3 and relaxing from the confrontation with Tohru's father. While they were there, Tohru was dress in a new outfit Naruto had bought her some time ago, feeling she should have more options to wear than just her scales.

"It's nice to just relax and enjoy the day." Naruto said as he had his arm around Tohru's shoulders, keeping her close.

"Yes, it is." Tohru said, wearing a blue, sleeveless hoodie, black shinobi shorts, and black sandals.

While the two were enjoying their alone time, Tohru was so relaxed that she failed to notice Lucoa and Kanna watching from the shadows while being cloaked by Lucoa's Perception Blocking, which proved to be fair superior to Tohru's.

"Oh my." Lucoa said as she held her hand in front of her mouth, silently happy to see Tohru so happy and relax compared to how she's seen her in the past.

As for Kanna, seeing them made her feel upset as he was slowly releasing killer intent directed towards Naruto. Lucoa immediately noticed this and turned to her.

"Kanna-chan, calm down." she urged her, not wanting their position to be given away.

Now, while Perception Blocking might have hid the killer intent from even veteran shinobi, it did not hide the negative emotions Kurama could sense.

"Brat, we got company!" Kurama warned, feeling the negativity in the air.

'What?!' Naruto thought as he leaned up from against the tree and looked around, wondering who was watching them and where they were.

"What's wrong, Mr. Naruto?" Tohru said, noticing him on guard for some reason.

"Kurama says, there's someone near." he said looking around.

"Really?" Tohru asked as she looked around. "But I don't- Wait! I feel it now, someone or something is giving off a massive amount of killer intent!"

Meanwhile, back with Lucoa and Kanna, they had noticed Tohru and the human she was with become rigid and searched for them. They had obviously noticed the malicious intent Kanna was giving off, so Lucoa decided it was time to show themselves.

"Looks like our cover is blown." Lucoa said as she turned to Kanna, who was now angry and embarrassed but this was silenced by a pet on the head. "It's alright, Kanna. We would've had to reveal ourselves eventually."

Lucoa then took Kanna's hand and lead her out from the shadows of the trees. As they walked out, Naruto and Tohru noticed some bushes moving but saw no one there until 2 woman, one older and one younger, suddenly appear out of thin air, surprising both of them. Especially, Tohru.

"LUCOA?! KANNA?!" she screamed.

"Friends of yours?" Naruto asked, a little jumped from her loud reaction.

Tohru was about to reply only to be interrupted by the younger gir pratically flying at her.

"LADY TOHRU!" Kanna said, latching onto Tohru with a hug.

Naruto said nothing, feeling the distress of the little girl as she hugged Tohru tightly. Kanna appeared to start trembling a bit, letting this moment of finally reunited with her closest friend wash over her.

"It's you, it's really you! I've missed you so much, Lady Tohru!" Kanna said as she let tears of happiness fall.

"Yeah, I missed you too, Kanna." Tohru spoke truthfully, having not seen her little friend for a long time since an unfortunate incident.

"It's really is good to see you again, Tohru. And your new mate, if my nose is correct." Lucoa said as she walked towards the two while glancing at Naruto, 'So, he's the unknown energy I was sensing before.' she thought as she came to a stop in front of the two.

"Yes, I am." Naruto said with confidence. "And from what I see, you must be friends of Tohru."

"That we are, let me introduce ourselves." Lucoa said as she put a hand on her chest. "I am Quetzalcoatl or if you prefer, call me Lucoa."

"Okay, Lucoa." Naruto said as he tried not to blush, noticing her chest size was as big as or even BIGGER than Granny Tsunade's breasts.

"And this is Kanna." Tohru said while she was pointing to the girl hugging her, who was glaring at Naruto with extreme ferocity.

"Well, it's nice to meet you both. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'd glad Tohru has some friends who care about her." he said as he and Tohru, who was still hugging a glaring Kanna, got up from under the tree.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Naruto." Lucoa said with a smile. "It's nice to see Tohru found someone as caring and loving as you."

"Thanks, that means a lot coming from-" Naruto's words were cut off by a small punch hit his left leg. "Eh?"

Naruto let out as he glanced down and saw Kanna's fist was on his leg.

"Kanna!" Tohru said in protest.

"Give her back." Kanna said as she pulled her fist back. "Give Lady Tohru back!"

"What?" Naruto said, confused a bit on what the little dragon girl was insinuating.

"Kanna, stop this." Lucoa protested, feeling this might happen and wanting it to stop.

"Man-whore!" Kanna started, completely ignoring Tohru and Lucoa's protests.

"What did you say?!" Naruto yelled a bit, feeling a little angry from immature insult.

"Cuckhold!" Kanna yelled, hitting Naruto's leg again.

"Kanna, stop!" both Tohru, feeling embarrassed due to being intimate with Naruto, and Lucoa, who was annoted that Kanna's still ignoring their protests, yelled.

"Man slut in orange!" Kanna let out, once again ignoring her older friends protests.

This broke the straw on the camel's back as Naruto raised his hand and delivered a chop came down on her head, forcing her to stop her insults.

"Okay, now that's enough!" Naruto said as he raised his hand from Kanna's head. "I don't know what you're so mad about but calling me inappropriate names is not going to fix it!"

"You seduced her!" Kanna said, holding her hurting head and looking at him with teary eyes.

"I...have no retort to that." Naruo said with a drop of sweat falling.

Though he didn't mean to, he feels as if he indirectly seduced Tohru but not with his body, with him being himself. The same could be said for Tohru as well but he didn't bring it up.

"Oh did he?" Lucoa said, turned to Tohru and giving a sly smile.

"Hehe." Tohru let out, blushing a bit from that.

"Getting back on track." Naruto said, turning everyone's attention to him as he looked at Kanna. "Why did you call me that? And all those other things?"

Kanna just glared at him, feeling she didn't owe him an explaination.

"Do you..." Naruto started, having an epiphany to why she was acting like this. "Do you think I'm taking Tohru away from you?" he finished as he knelled down to Kanna's level.

"Yes!" Kanna said, letting tears fall from her still hateful eyes directed at Naruto. "Now give her back!"

Naruto sighs as he goes back to his normal height, feeling that Kanna's directing some misplaced anger at him and needed to find a way to help her understand. His answer seemed to come when they all heard a stomach growl, signaling that someone was hungry. And that someone was the one with an embarrassed look on her face, Kanna.

"Well, it looks like someone's hungry." Lucoa said with a teasing smile, feeling a little relief that Kanna's anger was gone for a bit.

"And you two are new to the village, how about I show you two to lunch? My treat." Naruto said, feeling that if the little dragon girl had something to eat, she would be more rational about this.

"That's very kind of you." Lucoa said as she turned to Tohru. "You picked a fine mate, Tohru."

"O-oh, it was nothing. Really." Tohru countered, a bright blush present on her face as she took Naruto's hand.

"Just follow me, I know a great place to eat." Naruto said as he and Tohru lead Lucoa and Kanna to a place to eat.


	10. Lunch turned into a Challenge

After the small reunion in training ground 3, the quartet was now made their way through the village to the eatery of Naruto's choice. As they walked, they were gaining glances from the surrounding villagers because of Kanna and Lucoa due to Kanna's strange clothing and Lucoa's large chest but they were ignored since the two rarely cared what humans thought of them. About a few minutes worth of walking and they had arrived at their destination, the village's best ramen stand.

"Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen, home of the best ramen ever!" Naruto said as he gestured to with his hand as he led them in. "Hey, Teuchi, it's your best customer and I've brought guests!"

Teuchi heard a familiar voice and knew it was his favorite customer's voice as he came out from the back and saw it was not only Naruto, but the girl he was told was Naruto's maid, a little girl with unique clothing, and blond woman with a chest as large as their current hokage.

"Ah! Naruto and Tohru, it's good to see you two stop by. I thought you would've stopped coming all together when you lady friend came into your life!" Teuchi said, motioning to Tohru.

"Yeah but we both know I would never do that! This place is like a second home." Naruto said as the group sat down.

Naruto took the second seat from the left of the building, followed by Tohru siting next to him, Kanna siting next to Tohru, and Lucoa siting beside Kanna.

"That is has. So what'll it be for you and your new friends?" Teuchi asked, silently hoping Naruto would order his usual, massive amount of ramen for nostalgia's sake.

"I'll have the usual Miso Ramen." Naruto said, wanting one of his favorite ramen.

"I'll have the Pork Ramen, please." Tohru said, having liked the ramen when Narruto first brought her here.

"Got it." Teuchi said as he wrote down their orders before turning to Kanna and Lucoa. "And what will you two have?"

"I think I'd like to try that Pork Ramen Tohru ordered. It sounds delicious." Lucoa said, curious to how good this village's ramen is.

"I'll have the same, please." Kanna said, putting her anger aside to focus on her hunger.

"Alright, we'll have those out in no time." Teuchi said, getting the rest of their orders before turning to the back. "Ayame, we need 3 orders of Pork and 1 order of Miso!"

"Coming right up!" she replied, getting fixing the ramen for Naruto, Tohru, and their guests.

Teuchi went and joined his daughter in the back and worked with impressive speed and efficiency to prepare 4 bowls of ramen and place them in front of Naruto, Tohru, Kanna, and Lucoa in a matter of minutes.

"That was fast." Lucoa commented, blinking at the speed these humans had when preparing food..

"Teuchi and Ayame have gotten faster over the years but that doesn't change how good it is." Naruto said as he grabbed his chopsticks before turning to Tohru's friends. "You know how to use this, don't you?"

"Yes, Kanna and I have eaten with chopsticks before." Lucoa said with a nod as Kanna nodded as well.

"Alright then, let's dig in." Naruto said as he snapped his chopsticks apart.

Tohru, Kanna, and Lucoa soon followed his lead as they started to eat lunch but when Lucoa and Kanna ate their ramen, they found themselves amazed by the flavor and texture of the noodles.

"Wow, it's been a while since I had food this good." Lucoa said as she ate more pork ramen.

"Well, thanks. It means a lot to use to see more and more people enjoy our ramen." Teuchi said with a smile as he look over them.

He saw that Naruto, Tohru, and Lucoa were enjoying theirs while Kanna was scarfing her's down in a way that reminded Teuchi of a younger Naruto, which he could see as he a young Naruto flash over Kanna for a second.

"Well, I haven't anyone eat our ramen that fast since Naruto when he was 7. Ha!" he said alerting everyone to Kanna, who held her bowl out.

"More please." she said, wanting more of this human's delicious ramen.

Teuchi gave a little laugh as he went to get another bowl of ramen for her.

"You got it and look out, Naruto. You may have some competition for Hidden Leaf's best ramen patron." he joked as he went to the back to get Kanna more ramen.

Though Naruto should've ignored it, he couldn't help but be challenged by the young dragon's appetite. Only a few had ever beat him in the consumption of ramen and he wouldn't have Kanna, the little girl who called him VERY inappropriate names, beat him on his home food turf.

"Might have to take her seriously." Naruto mumbled.

He then finished his current bowl and pushed it forward, signalling only one thing.

"Another bowl, please." Naruto said, sparking something between him and Kanna.

"Coming right up!" Teuchi said from the back.

Soon, two more bowls were then place in front of Naruto and Kanna, giving off stream as the food awaited it's destined fate. As Naruto and Kanna pick up their chopsticks, they both turned to each other and issued a silent challenge. The two then started eating their ramen at a fast pace as Tohru sighed in defeat.

"Oh no." Tohru said, watching as a the two had their eating contest.

"Is this bad?" Lucoa asked, having just finished her ramen.

Tohru finished her bowl and pushed it away before turning to face her blond haired friend.

"A bit, Mr. Naruto takes ramen very seriously and when he sees a challenger to his eating record," she said, turning her attention back to Naruto and Kanna, seeing them finish bowl #5. "He tends to defend it."

The maid then let out a sigh as she got out of her seat and went to sit next to Lucoa, not wanting to be caught in the middle of the soon to be pile of bowls.

"And defend it, he has and will." Teuchi said, referring to past experiences while bringing out more ramen to the competitors.

Time seemed to fly as the sun moved through the sky and clouds started to gather while the two continued to eat 30 more bowls of ramen until Kanna was laying her chin on the counter in front of her and a bowl of unfinished ramen before her.

"So...full..." Kanna let out, groaning as she held her belly.

"You gonna finish that, Kanna?" Naruto asked, a bit mockingly as he finished his 35 bowl.

Kanna didn't seem to answer as she just groaned and glared at Naruto, who had started his 36th bowl of ramen. This seemed to shock Tohru and Lucoa since they have never seen anyone beat Kanna when it comes to eating, not even full grown dragons could eat as much as Kanna.

"Hahaha! This brings back old memories of all the times someone tried to beat Naruto in a amen eating contest." Teuchi said as he and Ayame started collecting the empty bowls, 10 each. "Not a single challenger lasted more than 10 bowls, while Naruto's record is 30 but it seems today, he's set a new record. This is the closet anyone has ever gotten to beaten Naruto but it seems he's still champion."

"What can I say?" Naruto started as he finished his 36th bowl before pushing it away and patting his stomach. "I love me some ramen."

"That you do." Ayame said as she got the last 6 bowls.

"Well, now that all the excitement is over, let me give you your bill." Teuchi said as he handed a small piece of paper to Naruto.

Tohru, Lucoa, and Kanna looked at the amount of yen needed and almost had heart attacks from how high it was but they did have slight strokes to witness that Naruto was actually able to PAY for the meal.

"Now that lunch is over, how about we got back to my home to finish the talk from earlier?" Naruto suggested as he got up from his seat, stretching a bit from sitting for so long.

"Uh, sure." Lucoa said, still stunned from Naruto's appetite as she and Tohru rose from their seats.

All their attention was soon turned to Kanna, who was struggling a bit to get up from her seat on a full stomach but her prayers were soon answered by Lucoa as she decided to pick Kanna up and place the young dragon on her back.

"Thank you." Kanna groaned out, lopping her arms around Lucoa's neck.

"Alright, just follow me." Naruto said as he and Tohru, who walked next to him, lead the Lucoa and Kanna to his home.


	11. Understanding

The walk to Naruto's apartment was uneventful, save for a few people still staring at Lucoa and Kanna, but all in all it was fine. When the group arrived, Naruto opened the door and lead them inside.

"Welcome to our home." Naruto said, making Tohru smile since he referred to it as his and Tohru's home.

"Very homey." Lucoa said as she looked around and set Kanna in one of the kitchen table chairs.

"Thanks and by the way, It's safe here. You two can show your dragon parts here if you want." Naruto said while sitting in another chair, wanting them to be comfortable in his home.

"Well, thank you." Lucoa said as she grew horns, very similar to Tohru's, out of her head. "Ah, that feels much better."

Kanna, still feeling a bit sick from her full stomach, simply popped out 4 pink horns from her head, two on each side with one horn pointed towards the ground and let her thin, tail with a pink puffball at them end wage.

"Alright, now, where were we?" Naruto asked, referring back to their conversation at the training ground a few hours ago.

"I believe we were at the point of Kanna wanting you to return Tohru to her?" Lucoa said as she sat in the chair in between Naruto and Kanna with Tohru sitting across from her.

"Oh, yeah." Naruto said as he looked towards Kanna. "Now Kanna, you need to understand that I didn't steal Tohru. I just helped her and offered her a place to stay."

"If that's true, then why do you have her scent on you and she has yours on her?" Kanna asked, wanting an answer.

When this question was asked, Kurama took this chance to laugh his head out as Naruto was put into another awkward situation.

"Time to explain the hatchling, kid!" Kurama said while howling in laughter.

Naruto immediately felt a feeling of dread having to explain why they had the each other's scent to a young girl, dragon or not.

"It's because we're mates, Kanna." Tohru said, stepped up to the plate and saving Naruto from explaining.

"Why?" The little dragon asked, not exactly knowing since dragons don't have a version of "The Talk" to tell their children.

"We bonded, Kanna." Tohru said, explaining as best as she could while she turned to him and placed her hand on his. "I know everything about him and he knows everything about me."

"But why him?" Kanna said, refusing to understand. "Why a human?"

"Well, to answer that, Naruto and I are going to have to explain how we meet." Tohru said.

Hours seem to pass as Naruto and Tohru shared Tohru's battle with a god, how she and Naruto meet, Naruto telling Tohru about his past, and even his battle with the Emperor of Demise. Lucoa and Kanna just sat their and took in the information given to them, startung to see the connections that lead to them being together, And even if Kanna didn't want to admit it, she saw how perfect they were together and how Naruto was could make Tohru happy.

As they finished explaining their time together, the sun had set and the clouds covered the sky when Lucoa and Kanna decided to give their opinions on the two.

"Well, I must say, I'm impressed, Naruto. Not many are as selfless as you are." Lucoa said, thinking about her past experiences. "Others would have tried to take advantage of the situation."

"That would never be my style." Naruto replied, feeling taking advantage of someone is inhuman.

"You..." Kanna muttered, letting her voice be heard and finally over her stomach ache.

"Kanna?" Naruto asked as he, Tohru, and Lucoa turned to her, wondering if she finally let her anger go.

"You are not so bad. Please, take care of Lady Tohru." Kanna said as she gave her approval of Naruto.

"With all of my being." Naruto swore, knowing her would always be there for Tohru. "And you can see her whenever you want."

Really?" Kanna asked, surprised that he wouldn't keep Tohru all to herself.

"Of course, she's your friend and you have just as much right to see her as I do." Naruto said with a smile.

The brought a smile to everyone as the two were finally getting along but it was soon interrupted by the sound of thunder outside and rain falling.

"Well, that seems unfortunate and since it's raining, how about you two spend the night here?" Naruto asked to the two dragon girls.

"Oh, it's fine. We wouldn't wanna be a bother." Lucoa said as she got up from her chair. "Besides, dragons don't need to sleep."

"I know but I wouldn't want you two to go out and soaked in the rain. Besides, what kind of mate for Tohru would I be if I let her friends go out in weather like this?" Naruto said, showing his kindness Lucoa and Kanna.

Lucoa and Kanna were a bit shocked by how kind Naruto was to them after knowing them for only a day, offering them a place to stay dry for the night after providing lunch for them as well? He truly was one of a kind.

"He really is." Tohru said to Lucoa, reading her mind just from the look on her face.

"Oh my." Lucioa replied, in shock. "How did you know I was thinking that?"

Tohru giggled as got up from her chair and went to get the spare futon for Lucoa and Kanna.

"I'll never tell." she said with a teasing smile.

After the futon was brought and set up for the guests, the Uzumaki residence fell silent as the storm continued to rage outside. Lucoa, who had just been laying on the floor and staring at the ceiling while listening to light snores and the rainstorm, and Kanna, who had given sleep a try and found it to be enjoyable, had been laying on the floor bed for sometime now. Lucoa turned her gaze towards Tohru's sleeping face and saw that it was calm, a calm she had never seen before and it proved just how much she had loosened up being with this human.

'Tohru, you really do look happy here but I worry how you'll be when it's gone.' Lucoa thought as she knew humans only lasted so long compared to dragons.

She continued to watch the two mates as thunder roared and lightning flashed, causing Tohru to stir in her sleep a bit with an uncomfortable look on her face. It was almost's instinctive as Naruto pulled Tohru close and rubbed her back, forcing the discomfort to go away as a small smile appeared on her face. A smile then grew on Lucoa's face as watched how in tune they were.

'I guess she'll just have to enjoy her time with him as much as she can.' Lucoa thought as she closed her eyes, attempting to try this human concept of slumber.


	12. Morning Stories

The morning sun rose and shinned brightly as the rain clouds dispersed and the raindrops stopped. As the sun rays came through his room window, Naruto felt them hit his face and cause him to stir as he opened his eyes. He turned to his gaze to a sleeping Tohru on his chest, gaining a small smile as he got up and caused her took awaken.

"Good morning, Tohru." Naruto greeted, rubbing her head.

"Morning, Mr. Naruto." Tohru said as they both rose from bed.

This draws the attention of Lucoa as she wakes up and turned towards the couple.

"Well, good morning, you two. Nice to see you up and happy, although I can't say the same for Kanna." Lucoa said as she rose and looked down to a still sleeping Kanna.

"Looks like it." Naruto said, seeing the little dragon really enjoying her sleep.

"She's out like a log." Lucoa added, shaking her to try and wake her. "Kanna, wake up."

Said dragon girl squirmed a bit, but didn't show any signs of waking up anytime soon. Until Naruto came up with an idea.

"I think I know what to do." Naruto said, getting up and stretching his arms.

"Really?" Tohru asked, curious of Naruto's method.

Naruto gave a smirk as he went to his fridge, full of food, and grabs an instant cup of ramen. He prepares the ramen, grabs some chop sticks, and brings it back to his room, opening the lid and fanning the steamy scent of it towards Kanna. This strange method proves to be quite effective as the little dragon's nose caught the scent and her eyes opened wide to look right up at Naruto.

"Good morning, Kanna." He said as he handed the cup of ramen to her, happy that his plan on waking her worked perfectly.

Kanna said nothing and allowed her actions to speak for her as she took the ramen and ate it with gusto, showing Naruto, Tohru, and Lucoa that the little dragon had a new favorite food and a new addiction.

"Looks like someone's hooked." Naruto said with a chuckle, remembering when ramen enticed him in it's delicious trap.

"Or you just like when someone enjoys ramen as much as you, don't you?" Tohru teased, being able to read her mate almost like a book.

"What can I say? Ramen has to be shared." Naruto said while Kanna nodded, agreeing with him.

"More, please." she said after finishing the cup of instant ramen.

Naruto laughed a bit before replying, "Maybe for lunch, but how about we have some breakfast? Tohru's an amazing cook." he said, causing his mate to blush.

"Oh, Mr. Naruto!" Tohru said, rubbing the back of her head in slight embarrassment from his praise.

"I'm just being hoenst." Naruto said with a smile. "You are amazing."

Tohru just smiled brightly from the compliment, even if he's done it so much before. Lucoa and Kanna just looked at how great they clicked together, feeling that they really are perfect for each other. As their friend changed her scales into her maid outfit and exited Naruto's room, Lucoa decided to ask a question that has been on her mind for sometime.

"Naruto, can I ask you something?" Lucoa said.

Naruto turned his attention to her as Kanna also payed attention. "Sure, I don't see why not." he said.

"Has Tohru ever tried to feed you...her...tail meat?" Lucoa asked, a little worried and curious of the answer.

"Oh! Yes, actually. You see, when she first tried to get me to eat it, I was against it." Naruto said as he started recalling eating Tohru's tail meat. "Eventually, after 2 weeks, I decided to humor her and eat her tail."

Kanna and Lucoa went wide eyed, surprised that he actually ate it and is alive. Naruto saw this and chuckled a bit, find their reactions humorous.

"But don't worry, Tohru told me about the poison." he said, reading the reactions on their faces. "She said she was extra careful in removing it and even if she didn't, I've sort been poisoned before."

"Oh yes, from you childhood." Lucoa said, remembering Naruto tell her and Kanna about his life.

"Yeah. Anyway, when I tried the tail meat, it was pretty good. A little chewy but it's pretty good meat." Naruto said with a smile.

"Aww, you'rte making me blush,mr. Naruto." Tohru said as she arrived back in the room, hearing the conversation with her excellent hearing.

"Just telling the truth." Naruto replied. "Though I'm glad your tail grows back."

"Yes, I know. By the way, I just came to let you all know that breakfast is ready." Tohru said.

As the 4 of them exited Naruto's room and went to the kitchen table, they all ate the delicious breakfast Tohru had made. Silence filled the room until Naruto decided to ask an important question at the moment.

"So, Lucoa and Kanna, how did you two end up here? I mean it couldn't have been coincidence." Naruto said, as he finished his breakfast. "And what kind of dragons are you two?"

"Well, to answer your second question first, Kanna is a dragon from the Chaos Faction like Tohru while I am from the Neutral Faction." Lucoa said, giving Naruto the answers he wants. "Though, technically, I'm not a normal dragon."

"Really?" Naruto said.

"Yes, you see I am a dragon goddess." Lucoa said, shocking Naruto that he had a goddess in his house. "Well, ex-goddess, if I'm being honest."

"G-g-g-goddess?!" Naruto said, finally finding the words until calmed down and remembered something. "Wait, ex-goddess? How are you an ex-goddess?"

Tohru then decides to step in and explain the "ex" part.

"Oh, well you see Lucoa got drunk off some curse alcohol and she ended up doing-" she said until Lucoa appeared behind her and covered her mouth.

"THAT'S not important right now!" the ex-goddess said, nervous and uncomfortable about her past. "Anyway, the reason I'm here is because, I wanted to help Kanna find Tohru since i've been here several time in the past"

"You have?" Naruto asked, curious to her past experiences her.

"Yes, I have and the last time I was here, I met a funny man with white hair. Though he was pretty young to have white hair." Lucoa said, taking her hand away from Tohru's mouth and returning to her seat.

"White hair?" Tohru asked, feeling like she know who her friend is talking about.

"Yes. " Lucoa replied, remembering her meeting with him. "He was an writer but what was his name again?"

Lucoa rubbed her chin as she tried to remember but Naruto had a feeling who it was.

"I remember!" Lucoa exclaimed, pointing her finger in the air. "His name was Jiraiya!"

Naruto, who kinda hoped it wasn't who he thought it was, heard this and choked on the orange juice he was drinking. He coughed a bit from the slight shock and came to terms with just finding out his sensei might've wrote pervy material on his mate's friend.

"Is something wrong?" Lucoa asked, curious to Naruto's reaction.

"N-no, it's just that guy you mentioned is an old friend." Naruto said as he patted his chest.

"What a coincidence!" Lucoa chirped, surprised that Naruto knows Jiraiya. "is he around? I'd like to see what he has wrote in the meantime."

The mood dropped suddenly as Lucoa said this. Tohru knew that this was a bit of a sensitive subject for her mate but she saw that he powered through it.

"He died some time ago, on a mission." Naruto said, looking a bit sad before giving a sad smile. "I bet he's getting chased by women in the next world for peeping."

Even if he was a pervert and his research way were inhuman, Nauto treasured his time with his sensei and will always miss him and his ways.

"Oh, I see." Lucoa said, a bit down knowing that the funny man she met is dead. "But, what of his books? Are they still around?"

"Oh! Yeah, but you might not like them. They may reflect women in a bad light." Naruto answered, sweat dropping from his head a bit as he thought of them.

"Well, are they like this one?" Lucoa asked as she pulled a book out of her sizable cleavage.

The book she pulled out was a light blue color and had a drawing of Lucoa, posing in a black, sleeveless dress that stopped above her knees and wearing high heels. The tile of the book was "Icha Icha Paradise, The Goddess among Women." This shocked Naruto as he dropped his empty glass of juice, shattering it at the sight of Lucoa holding the very FIRST book that Jiraiya wrote.

"Mr. Naruto?" Tohru asked, worried on how he reacted.

"You...have the first Icha Icha Paradise he wrote?" he asked, not believing a woman would actually have one of those books.

"Yes, he allowed me to have one as a thanks for helping him find a better type of genre to write about." Lucoa said, smiling the whole time. "And I gotta say, it's pretty interesting."

Naruto became even more shocked as this news hit him like a ton of bricks, Lucoa was the inspiration that STARTED his deceased sensei's line of disgusting books. Silence filled the room as Naruto hoped nothing could make this anymore awkward.

"What is it about?" Kanna asked, eye the book Lucoa held in the air.

This made Naruto silently curse as he assumed the little dragon knew nothing about "mature content."


	13. A New Home and a New Family

Naruto began to silently panic a little as he didn't know how to tell Kanna about such a sensitive topic. As he started to sweat a bit, it seemed that luck had been on his side as Lucoa came to his rescue.

"I'll tell you when you're older, Kanna." Lucoa said, unknowinlgy saving Naruto from the issue.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief as Kanna turned to the busty ex-goddess, wiping his forehead a bit.

"That was close." he said as a new thought came to mind and mumbled, "If Kakashi sesnei has the first addition and meets her, he'll scream so loud that the entire village'll hear him."

"You mean the scarecrow?" Tohru asked, hearing Naruto's mumble as she got a boom and dustpan for the broken glass.

"Yeah and sorry for the glass. I was bit shocked to hear Lucoa's past here." Naruto replied.

"It's alright, I can fix it later." Tohru said as she sweeped up the pieces and took it to the kitchen area.

"Scarecrow?" Kanna asked, hearing a bit of Tohru.

"My sensei." Naruto said, drawing her attention to him. "He's the one who trained me and he happened to be a BIG fan of those books."

Kanna nods and gives a simple "Okay."

Though the young dragon still had questions, she felt it was best to keep them to herself for now.

There was a small silence in the room until Naruto remembered his previous question.

"So, what's your story, Kanna?" Naruto started, wanting to get off the topic of pervy books. "Lucoa said she wanted to help you find Tohru but she didn't mention anything about you before that."

"I missed her." Kanna said, wanting to avoid the question a bit.

"And I decided to keep an eye on her since she was banished." Lucoa added, bringing up a new subject.

"Banished?" Naruto asked. "Kanna was banished?"

"Yeah, she was." Tohru said, having repaired the broken glass and joined the talk. "You see, Mr. Naruto-"

And so, as that word was spoken and the story began, Kanna started to shake. The reason why was that Tohru and Lucoa were telling of how Kanna was the child of a pair of strong dragons and because of that, she was alone most of her life under the belief she could to grow stronger from it. But even with all that power, Kanna was still a young child, a child that wanted the attention and love of her parents. Due to never receiving it, she came to the conclusion that if she acted up and pulled pranks, they would at least give her some attention even if it would be scolding. Though her plan had worked, her actions had a negative effect and resulted in the Chaos Faction banishing Kanna when she made an unintended, mistake. After the tale had been said and done, Naruto found himself in an enraged state and clenching his fists. It seemed the he and Kanna had shared some traits in wanting simple attnetion but the thought of banishing a child made his blood boil!

"I can understand how you feel about this, Naruto." Kurama said, listening to the entire story and found the similarities to his jailer/friend as well. "And I can only guess you're gonna give a piece of your mind to her so-called "parents" if they ever come here?"

Even though he knew the answer that was coming, Kurama wanted to be 100% sure of it.

'Yes!' Naruto mentally replied, shaking in anger a bit.

Naruto then turned his attention to the little dragon and saw that she was trembling as tears slid down her cheeks, most likely thinking of the memories of that day and how painful they were. It didn't last long as Naruto, who's rage disappeared, got up and went over to Kanna to give her a warm hug, bringing her trembling to a halt and push the painful memories away. As Naruto broke the hug and Kanna looked up at him, she saw him give a sad smile and a pat on her head.

"It's alright, Kanna. It's alright." Naruto said. "You don't have to worry about that stuff anymore, not while I'm around."

Kanna was taken back by this, seeing that even if Naruto knew her for less that a day, he was showing her comfort that never excised back in her world. She then let even more tears fall as she buried her face in his chest and gripped his shirt, letting the warmth of Naruto's sincerity push the emotional pain away as he hugged her again. Lucoa was a bit taken back at how Naruto had pushed through Kanna's emotional wall so easy and turned to Tohru, who had a sad smile while looking at them. Lucoa then gained a smile of her own as the tow of them watched Naruto comfort Kanna about her emotional pain.

The two stayed that way for a few minutes until Naruto broke the hug and patted Kanna's head again.

"Feel better?" he asked, hoping that release of emotions would make feel a lot better.

"Yes." Kanna said with a nod, feeling a bit lighter from letting all that held back saddness go.

"Good, cause I have an idea you might like if you don't have anywhere else to go." Naruto said with a smile, hoping the answer would be a "yes."

"What?" Kanna asked curious about what he has to say.

Naruto then removed his hand and crouched down in front of the young dragon.

"How about you and Lucoa stay here in the village with me and Tohru? "Naruto said with hope, wanting to give the young dragon a new home and a new, more loving family.

The three dragonesses were a bit surprised at his declaration, but it soon became two as Tohru grew a smile and went to stand next to Naruto.

"You, you want me to stay?" Kanna asked with uncertainty and hoping that he was honest.

"Yes, I want you to stay. I know what it's like to crave for attention and do pranks just to get it." Naruto said with honesty radiating from his voice. "I don't want you feel alone anymore, so I'm offering you a home. What do you say?"

Kanna was shocked once. No one but Tohru and Lucoa had been kind to her without some sort of ulterior motive, yet she could feel and see the honesty in Naruto.

"Y-Yes...please." Kanna said as she bit back a joy filled sob. "I wanna stay!"

Naruto turns his head towards Lucoa, who watched with wide eyes and gave a smile to Naruto's kind gesture.

"Well, Lucoa? The offer extends to you too." he said.

"Yes, Naruto." she answered with a nod "I'd be honored to stay."

"Well, that settles everything." Tohru said, happy that her friends were staying in this dimension with them. "Though, we might need to move to a new place. One with a bit more space."

Naruto rose from his crouching and looked around his home, agreeing with Tohru. "Yeah, I'll have to talk with Granny about it tomorrow."

"Actually I don't think that'll be nessisary." Lucoa spoke up, holding up her finger before covering it in her magic. " With my powers, I think I can help expand this place without drawing attention to anyone on the outside. Just tell what you want."

Naruto was a bit surprised by this but shock it off as he remembered her being an ex-goddess.

"Well, if it's not a bother, could you add another floor with a bathroom, please?" Naruto asked, pointing to his ceiling before he then pointed to the hall that lead to his room. "And maybe expand my bathroom a bit?"

"Easy as pie." Lucoa said as she pointed to his ceiling and shot a beam of magic, performed the changes to Naruto's apartment.

Over the course of a few hours, Lucoa worked her, literal magic and expanded the inside of Naruto's apartment to making it like the inside of a two story house without changing the outside. After her work was done, everyone was standing in the hallway of the new second floor and looked around at the impressive work.

"Nice job, Lucoa." Naruto complimented, looking around. "You did a great job."

"You really did." Tohru added.

"You're welcome, guys." She replied, happy that her work was appreciated.

"Alright. Now, all I need to do is memorize the new layout." Naruto said as he put up a hand sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

In a few puffs of smoke, 3 exact copies of Naruto stood next to the real one. This performance surprised Kanna and Lucoa, both unknowing of to the abilities of ninja.

"Wow! What you do?" Kanna said, looking up at the clones.

"It's a technique Naruto used with an energy called "Chakra", Kanna." Tohru said as she explained to the young dragon. "In this world, instead of magic like in our, the humans here have chakra and it allows them to do a lot of different things."

Kanna then moved towards one of the clones and stands in front of it, poking it at it with her small hand.

"Oooooooh." Kanna said in awe, amazed by the solid clone.

"It seems really practical." Lucoa said before turning and winking to Tohru. "Specially in some other ways, right Tohru?"

This teasing comment caused Tohru to blush as she recalled the first time she and Naruto mated and the moment he suggested using that jutsu, burning a wonderful unforgettable memory into her mind. The mere thought alone caused Tohru to go into heat once as she started to breath heavily.

"Okay, that's enough, Kanna. We still have a job to do." a Naruto clone said as he pushed Kanna's hand away.

The three clones then started moving through the new second floor and memorized every corner of it before dispelling themselves, sending the information back to Naruto.

"Alright, I got it all." Naruto said as he turned to Kanna, Lucoa, and Tohru, who was blushing up a storm. "The new upstairs has 4 furnished bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, and a training room. Nice touch, Lucoa."

"Thank you, Naruto." Lucoa replied while feeling the waves of lust coming off Tohru. "Now, since it's getting quite late, why don't Kanna and I go pick our rooms while you and Tohru head downstairs to your room?"

Before Naruto could ask how she knew it was night without any windows in the hall, Lucoa grabbed Kanna's hand and led her down the hall to the new rooms. As he watched them leave, he turned his attention to Tohru, who was still breathing heavily with a face of intense red. This caused Naruto to ask a question he knew the answer to.

"Lucoa teased how the clones are used?" Naruto asked, to which Tohru nodded.

Kurama rolled his eyes a bit and sighed, "You know what to do, kid."

'I know but I don't have a problem with this.' Naruto thought as he grew a sly smile and said, "Well, then, shall we?"

Before she could reply, Naruto picked Tohru up and moved to the end of the hall, where a staircase appeared and lead to the middle of the apartment's main room.

Meanwhile with Lucoa and Kanna, who were searching for a room to sleep in.

"Lady Lucoa, why did you bring me here?" Kanna asked, wondering why she lead her away from Naruto and Tohru.

"Because I wanted to help you pick a room before I picked mine." Lucoa answered before adding. "And to give Tohru and Naruto some time to do...private things together."

"Private things?" Kanna asked, curiosity peaked once again.

"I'll let you know when you're older, Kanna." Lucoa said as she patted her head.

And so, as the ex-goddess and little dragon were searching for rooms and the two mates were once again enjoying themselves in their tender act of love, we view back to the office of the Hokage, with said woman hard at work with paper on her desk until an Anbu suddenly appeared in her office.

"Lady Hokage, I have news to report." said the Anbu, kneeling in front of the desk.

"Proceed." Tsunade said, looking away from the papers.

"After extensive observation, it seems there was a brief breach in the barrier surrounding the village." The Anbu said, shocking Tsunade.

"What?! When did this happen?!" Tsunade shouted, standing up from her chair.

"Yesterday, I'm afraid. It was so small and so brief, we couldn't have detected it until now." the Anbu said.

"Well, do you at least know the cause?" Tsunade asked, wanting answers to who broke into her village.

"No, but we may have a theory." the Anbu said, pulling out a picture. "A few hours after the breach and before we detected it, these two appeared in the village out of nowhere. And you maybe be surprised who they are with."

The Anbu handed Tsunade the picture and what she saw on it surprised her to no end. The picture was of Naruto and Tohru walking to Ichiraku Ramen with Lucoa and Kanna with them, talking to Tohru.

'Naruto and Tohru!' Tsunade thought as she surmised they were here because of Naruto's new maid, crushing the picture in her hand. 'I knew there was something up with that girl!'

"Do you want us to bring them you?" the Anbu asked, awaiting his Hokage's orders.

"No, we need to be patient about this and find out why they're here." Tsunade said, dropping the crumbled up picture. "We'll wait a few days and call Naruto in for some answers. If they have anything planned, I want it stopped before it can happen."

"As you wish, Lady Tsunade." the Anbu said before vanishing, leaving Tsunade to her lonesome.

Tsunade then sat back in her chair and placed her arms under her ample bosom, pondering on what these intruders are planning.

'Is she planning something against you, Naruto?' Tsunade pondered to herself. 'Does she want the Nine Tails? Is she faking having feeling for you to get you to lower your guard?'

Questions raged inside of the 5th Hokage's head as the night went on and wondered it Naruto was in danger or not.


	14. The Secret is Out!

Naurto rose from his bed with a yawn as he gazed out of his winder and recalled the past few days. Things had become livelier at his home due to the moving in of Tohru's friends, Lucoa and Kanna, and the magical expansion of his home. These memories brought a smile to his face as he got out of bed and went to his bathroom, which was also expanded to look as if it was meant for a king, he made a mental note to thank Lucoa for her magical touch later as he washed up and donned his clothes. Naruto entered the main area, which was the same but he didn't mind, and saw that Tohru was preparing breakfast while Lucoa and Kanna were sitting at the kitchen table.

"Good morning, everyone!" Naruto said as he greeted them, sitting at the table.

"Good morning, Mr. Naruto." Tohru said was putting the finishing touches on breakfast, making it with delicate care for her mate and friends at the table.

"Good morning, Naruto." Lucoa said, smiling as she always did.

"Morning, Naruto." Kanna said with a mumble due to her full mouth, having some Cup Ramen before she could eat Tohru's breakfast.

"Blessed be the ramen." Naruto said, smilling at Kanna's great love of Ramen.

"Blessed." Kanna replied as she finished her noodles.

Naruto had a small laugh before Tohru, who finished making breakfast, brought a new topic to everyone's attention.

"So, what does everyone have planned for today?" Tohru asked as she carried breakfast to the table on a tray.

"Well, I've got an escort mission outside the village, so I'm gonna be gone for a few days." Naruto said as Tohru placed his breakfast in front of him.

"I'm working on opening a magic items shop in the village shopping district." Lucoa said as Tohru placed some food in front of her.

"A magic items shop?" Naruto asked, curious to this news.

"Yes. Over the years, I've collected many things across both the centuries I've lived and the dimensions I've traveled through." Lucoa said, giving Naruto a bit of a life story.

"It's a lot of junk." Kanna added, not really caring and wanting to focus on the breakfast Tohru made.

"Nothing dangerous, I hope?" Naruto asked, a bit worried if she collected any dangerous things.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll just sell non dangerous items, like magical dream catchers, invisibility potions, and personality enhancing recipes." Lucoa said, listing off like it was no big deal.

"Oookay." Naruto said, a bit nervous that she was so casual about this.

He then turned to Kanna and asked, "What are you gonna do today, Kanna?"

"I'm gonna explore the village some more." Kanna said, as Tohru gave her some breakfast.

Since the Hidden Leaf Village was going to be her new home for a while, Kanna decided to look around the village and familiarize herself with it but this was a problem as well, since she unlawfully went into the Forest of Death 2 days ago and came back covered in little blood. Luckily, none of it was her's but it still raised questions to what exactly happened to her while she was in there.

"Again to the Forest of Death, Kanna?" Naruto asked her, feeling that she was going to head back there once again.

"Yes, Naruto. There's lots of animals not only to play with but to snack on." Kanna replied as if not a big deal.

Naruto couldn't help but groan at Kanna's eating habit outside of the meals Tohru makes and the ramen she enjoys. Eating animals and insects like they were no different was strange, crazy, and unorthadox but this was just to him, she was most likely acting as if she was back home and he decided to let it be until it grew to a certain extent. He then decided to enjoy his breakfast and get ready for his mission. After a delicious meal, Naruto was put in a state of satisfaction and full of energy for his mission.

"As always, it was delicious, Tohru!" Naruto said, patting his belly in satisfaction

"Aw, thank you, Mr. Naruto!" Tohru replied, with a smile.

"It was good, Tohru." Lucoa added, enjoying eating Tohru's cooking.

"Thank you, Lucoa." she said taking everyone's plates.

"Well, time I go to work." Naruto said as he got up from his seat and went to the front door, where a travel pack that Tohru prepared for him was ready and waiting. "Please, be on your best behavior while I'm gone. I don't want anything to happen to you guys." he finished with a little worry, knowing that if they blew their cover, things would become chaotic.

"You worry too much, Naruto. We'll be fine." Lucoa said as she relaxed in her chair a bit.

"Lucoa's is right, Mr. Naruto. Everything will be just fine, go on and do your mission." Tohru said as she placed the dishes in the sink and pushing Naruto towards the door a bit.

Naruto sighed in defeat, accepting that they could handle and not draw attention to themselves but he still worried.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later." he said as he walked out the door.

Naruto then made his way to the village gates, greeting many of the smiling villagers with a smile of his own as he went to meet the clients for his escort mission. He was about a block away until he was stopped by an Anbu appearing in front of him.

"Is something the matter, Neko?" Naruto said, curious to why an Anbu appeared before him while he was on his way to his mission.

"The Lady Hokage wishes for your presence, Uzumaki." She replied as she meet his eyes. "She has questions about your...companion."

Naruto breath hitched a bit and he started to sweat a bit, feeling that he may know what this was about and feeling that he may not be able to avoid Granny's wrath this time like when she meet Tohru. And this time, there was no way out of it but that didn't mean he couldn't try.

"Could it wait until later? I have a escort mission to do and the clients are waiting at the village gate." he said, bringing up his mission and trying to get out of this meeting.

"Lady Tsunade was aware of that and has sent replacements to greet the clients. This matter is of great importance and can not wait." Neko/Yugao said, shooting down Naruto's chance to try and escape this confrontation."Now please, we mustn't keep the Hokage waiting."

"Lead the way then." Naruto said, accepting his fate and following the Anbu.

"Better prepare, Naruto." Kurama said, giving some say in this. "You never know if this'll go south or not."

'I know, buddy.' Naruto thought as he followed the Anbu back to the Hokage mansion via roof tops.

After a quick roof-hopping trip, Naruto and the Neko/Yugao arrived at the Hokage's office, with said lady herself doing some paperwork.  
"I have brought Naruto Uzumaki as you wished, Lady Hokage." The Anbu said.

Thank you, Neko." Tsunade said, putting the paper work on her desk aside for this meeting. "You are dismissed."

"Yes, Lady Hokage." Neko/Yugao said as she vanished from the room.

As the two were left in the room, silenced was the only thing heard as neither of them could say a word but were obviously waiting for the other to start first.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Tsuande said, making Naruto stiffen a bit, being called by his full name by the village authority head meant this was serious business. "We need to talk about your maid...and her companions."

'Okay, Kurama was right.' Naruto thought as things went South extremely fast but he still tried to play stupid.

"Really, who?" Naruto said, trying to act like he was clueless. "Tohru's told me she's made a lot of friends in the shopping district, so you're going to need to be more specific."

Tsunade sighed in annoyance, feeling that Naruto would try to dance around the issue. Well, let's just see how he dances around this.

"So that's how you wanna play, huh, Naruto?" she mumbled to herself as she reached into her jacket pocket. "The companions I'm talking about aren't in the people from the shopping district. The ones I am talking about are these two."

Tsunade then placed something on her desk and slide it to Naruto, who looked down at it and saw it was 2 pictures but what he saw was what he feared yet knew it was inevitable. The pictures were of Kanna, looking around the village, and Lucoa, exploring a shop with little trinkets.

"What would be the matter then if I did know these two, granny?" Naruto asked in an even tone.

"The matter, Uzumaki," Tsunade said, hating having to speak so formal with her pseudo-grandson but knew desperate times called for it. "is that they breached the barrier around the village."

Naruto said nothing, but it explained how no one had said anything until now. Anbu had investigated it when they found out and reported to Tsunade when they found clues related but that didn't answer why she waited until now to confront him about it. Was it to keep the council out of it? Was it to keep the village from spiraling into panic? Or was it just because she wanted to confront him herself? He would soon find his answer.

"Now, I'm going to tell you something and I want an honest answer, Naruto." Tsunade said as she locked her eyes with Naruto's, getting his full attention. "I want you to tell me EVERYTHING about those three. And that is an order."

Naruto started to break into a cold sweat at this order, worried not only what might become of his mate and her friends but what Tsunade might do to him for keeping something like this hidden in his home.

"I'm waiting, Uzumaki." Tsunade said as she placed her hands together, intertwining her fingers and placing her elbows on the table while giving Naruto a cold, icy glare.

Naruto felt a massive chill go down his spine as the gaze fell upon him. He then let out a sigh of defeat and decided to trell the truth and hope, since she's his pseudo grandmother, for the best.

"Okay, Granny, you win." Naurto said as he started his tale. "You remember when I told you how I meet Tohru? Well, what I told you was only about half of the truth."

And so, from that point, Naruto told Tsunade the whole truth about everything he had been through since he met Tohru those few months ago but didn't go too far into the details of how they became mates. 


	15. The Truth Unfolds! A New Arrival!

After a rather long and somewhat embarrassing explanation of Naruto's true history with Tohru and her friends, Tsunade was massaging her temples from the flood of, not only repeated information, but the full story of how 3 powerful women made their way into his life.

"Ok, let me see if I get this right." Tsuande said. "Tohru and her friends are dragons?"

"Well, two dragons and an ex-goddess but yes." Naruto said, correcting the Hokage a bit.

"Right and when you met Tohru, you pulled a magic sword out of her back that was thrown by a god?" Tsuande continued, recalling what she heard.

"Yep, but to me, it was just a piece of metal thrown by asshole of a god." Naruto said, crossing his arms.

"I see." Tsunade replied. "Then she decided to become your maid as to repay you for saving her?"

"Right." he replied.

"Then, after about 2 months, she fell in love with you..." Tsunade kept going on until Naruto cut her off.

"And I fell in love with her." Naruto said, finishing her sentence and proclaiming his feelings with no hesitation.

Tsunade nodded to this, remembering when she meet Tohru and how she said she fell for Naruto

"Then her father came here to get her back." she said as she mulled over her next words. "And you fought with him?"

"Yes and I would do it again with no fear." Naruto said, remembering the promise he made. "I said I would be there for Tohru, no matter what."

"And i'll be there to help you, Naruto" Kurama said in Naruto's mind.

"Then her friends come here, break the barrier..." Tsunade said with a snort, finding the next part a bit funny. "And the lavender haired one-"

"Kanna." Naruto said, correcting her on the young dragon's name.

"She called you a man whore, a cuckhold, and..." Tsunade stopped as she almost couldn't keep her laughter  
down. "An man slut in orange?"

"That she did." Naruto said with a sweatdrop, still detesting that memory.

Tsunade then had a small fit of giggling as Naruto just stood and watched as she got it all out of her system. And after a few minutes, she finally regained her composure and came back to the topic at hand.

"And then you offered them your home to live in?" Tsuande finished, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Yeah, that's the whole story." Naruto said, looking at Tsunade.

The 5th Hokage then let out a sigh as she was once again wrapping her head around the crazy story he just told.

"Only you, Naruto." she said with her eyes closed.

"Yeah." Naruto said with a sigh. "So, what happens now? Do I get in trouble for technical treason or are you going to teach me a lesson yourself?" He finished with a bit of dread in his voice, knowing that a lesson from her would put him in a world of pain.

"No, you're not in trouble. Even if you kept this a dangerous secret from me, you've managed to keep them under control and helped them blend in." Tsunade said, sending a wave of relief through Naruto's mind. "A fine job if I do say so myself but I have one request."

Naruto grew curious, wondering why she would request something after hearing something so mind boggling since the 4th war.

"What is it?" he asked.

Tsunade grew a sly smile, wondering just how Naruto would react to this request of hers.

"I would like to meet them." she said.

This shocked Naruto so much that he couldn't move a muscle or even make a sound as Tsunade simply watched in amusement, the sly smile on her face growing bigger as the office door open to reveal Shizune with Tonton in her arms walking in.

"Lady Tsunade, have you -" she stopped mid sentence when she saw a frozen Naruto in the middle of the room. "What's Naruto doing here?"

Tsunade turned to her appearance with the sly smile still on her face, signaling that something must've happened when she wasn't in the office.

"Well, Shizune, it seems like Naruto has had a bad reaction to something I said." she said, the sly look never leaving her face.

Shizune and Tonton were both confused and worried about that, wondering what she meant, but before she could asked, Naruto shook out from his shock and looked towards Tsunade with a bit of nervousness.

"So, you want to meet them?" he said, wanting to be clear on the subject.

"That's right and since I've met Tohru, all I need to do is met Lucoa and Kanna." Tsunade said before she turned to Shizune. "Shizune, would you like to join me in meeting Tohru's friends?"

"Oh, sure. After what you told me before I would love to met this Tohru person." Shizune said with Tonton nodding.

This caught Naruto by surprise because he didn't know Shizune had come in due to his frozen state mere moments ago.

'When did Shizune get here?!' he thought, in shock.

"She came in when you froze in surprise that Tsunade wanted to meet the little gobbler and the ex-goddess. And now Shizune is going to tag along." Kurama said before a thought came to him. "You think Tsunade will be jealous of the ex-goddess? Her breasts might be bigger."

'Don't remind me.' Naruto said, trying not to think about it.

"So, when do we leave, Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked, bring Naruto back to his senses.

"Well, why not right now? Naruto doesn't have anything to do since I gave your mission to another." Tsunade suggested as she got up. "But don't worry. I'll still pay him for it."

"Well, that makes things easy." Naruto said, joining the conversation and turning to the door. "Let's go, Shizune. Granny."

Leaving the Hokage's office, the trio made their way through the village and towards the whiskered blonde's home, where Naruto unlocked and opened the front door.

"Tohru, I'm home!" He called out. "And I brought company!"

Tohru, who was in her and Naruto's room vacuuming, heard her mate and stopped her chore. She quickly pulled in her horns and tail before going to see him.

"Mr. Naruto? I thought you were going on a mission." Tohru said as she went to the front room where Naruto was. "Did something happen that-"

Tohru voice was soon cut off as she came and saw Naruto standing with Tsunade and Shizune with Tonton in her arms, who Tohru had never met.

"Well, something did come up and now, we have a lot to talk about with Granny, Tohru." Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head with his artificial, right hand.

"Yes we do." Tsuande said as she walked to take a seat at the table with Shizune following.

"But, what exactly do you need to talk about with Naruto, Lady Tsunade?" the apprentice asked as they both sat down.

"We need to talk about you being a dragon and bringing two other dragons into my village." Tsunade said as she crossed her arms.

"Dragon?!" Shizune said in shock as Tonton flinch in her arms. "What are you talking about?!"

Tohru was also shocked a bit but before she could counter, Naruto held her left shoulder and said,

"She knows, Tohru. And we might as well call Kanna and Lucoa home to make this a lot easier for all of us." he said, wanting the entire "family" to be here to make explaining things so much easier.

"Alright, Mr. Naruto." Tohru with a sigh of defeat as she went to the wired telephone in Naruto's kitchen.

She placed her hand over the phone and a magic circle appeared over it, surprising both Tsunade and Shizune as Tohru used it to call Kanna and Lucoa at the same time.

"Lucoa, Kanna, I need you guys to come home, right away." she said while holding the phone to the right side of her face.

"Not that I don't mind but what's the occasion, Tohru?" Lucoa replied quitely as she was standing in a corner of a clothing store, looking at any clothes she could mimic if she want to dress in something new.

"It's just something that requires all of us. So, please get home as fast as you can." Tohru said as she let her horns and tail out, surprising Tsunade and (more) Shizune.

"Okay, Lady Tohru." Kanna said as she was jumping off of a giant snake, which was dead after it decided to 'play' with Kanna.

After about a few minutes of waiting and Tsunade explaining a bit of what Naruto told her to Shizune, the door to Naruto home opened and in came the two who Tohru talked to over the phone.

"You called, Lady Tohru?" Kanna asked before she turned and saw Tsunade, Shizune, and Tonton sitting at the table.

Now normally she would be curious to who they were but what really drew Kanna's attention was Tsunade's chest size and how it was almost as big or even bigger than Lucoa's chest, causing her to back and forth between the two chests for about a solid minute until Lucoa spoke up and let the flood gates spill on something new.

"I'm bigger." she proclaimed with her small yet somehow smug smile.

"Oh?" Tsunade let out in surprise. "And what do you mean by that?"

"I mean my chest is bigger than your's." Lucoa said as she answered Tsunade's question.

"Oh, really?" Tsunade said with a raised eyebrow.

Lucoa gave a challenging smirk and put a hand in her chest.

"Yes, really." She said.

The two big breasted women then silently glared at each other as Kanna turned her attention to the small pig in Shizune's arms, the corner of her mouth watering a little as she imagined eating the small pig, who saw the way Kanna was looking at her and turned into Shizune's chest to avoid looking at Kanna's hungry face. Though this was not the turn of events Naruto expected, it sort of brought a bit of a smile to his face at the situation before him was very funny. His attention was soon turned towards the sound of whining as he saw Tohru stare at her own chest, reminding Naruto of when she first met Tsunade. Knowing what to say and acting fast, Naruto used his right arm to bring Tohru closer and nuzzle his head against her's.

"You're perfect just the way you are." Naruto whispered into her ear.

This brought Tohru out of her jealousy and into a state of love as she snuggled closer to him, loving this moment as she growled in enjoyment. Hearing the pleased growls from Tohru made all females to stop their contest and look at her, feeling happy for the couple as they had their moment but unfortunately, all things must come to an end.

"Now that everyone is here." Tsuande said, feeling a bit guilty of breaking her grandson's moment with his mate. "I want answers."

"And, I still need to be brought of to speed." Shizune said, still a bit behind on the news of Naruto bringing dragons into his home.

"Okay." Naruto said as he sat at the table with Tohru, Kanna, and Lucoa behind him. "So, what do you want to know?"

It was then the evening was spent with Naruto, Tohru, Kanna, and Lucoa answering any and all of Tsunade and Shizune's questions and hopefully getting on their good side but unknown to all of them, more trouble from Tohru's home dimension was coming to shake things up in the form of a portal opening on top of the Hokage Monument. A female figure then walked out of the portal and gazed upon the village as the wind blew against her.

"So this is where she ran off too." the female said as she gripped a weapon in her hand, a long, brown trident. "Now, to find her and bring her back."

The woman then closed her eyes and focused on sensing any and all magic power around the village until she opened her eyes and gazed upon a certain apartment building.

"There, she's there." she said before she bent her knees and shot off to the monument at high speed, kicking up a cloud of dirt as she flew.


	16. Harsh Harmony!

Meanwhile back at the Uzumaki home, Naruto and his dragon family were still explaining to Tsunade and Shizune, still holding Tonton, about how their little family dynamic came to be

"And that was when Kanna first came home after she first explored the village and the forest of death." Naruto said as he sighed, still not used to Kanna's eating habits.

"Quite the story, Naruto" Tsuande said as she turned to Kanna, who was eating some cup ramen.

"Yeah and I thought the Akamichi clan could eat." Shizune said as she and Tonton looked at the eating Dragon.

"I thought so too but..." Naruto said, but was caught off by Kurama yelling in his head.

"NARUTO! We've go incoming! Your kitchen window!" he scream as Naruto turned to the window.

His eyes widened as he saw a bright, blue light heading straight for his home! Tohru seemed to sense the same thing as her eyes widened as well.

"EVERYONE, HIT THE DECK!" Naruto and Tohru screamed, alarming everyone.

This surprised everyone so much that they couldn't react fast enough as the light crashed through the wall and into the room.

"What the hell?" Tsunade yelled as she covered her face.

"AAHH!" Shizune screamed as she covered Tonton from the wind and derby.

Naruto shot out of his chair and got into a ready stance as Tohru, Lucoa, and Kanna just stood in place.

"Well, it looks like I was right. You've been here all this time, Tohru." the new arrival said as she stood up in a plum of smoke.

The new arrive stepped forward and reveal her unique appearance and attire. She had blue eyes, short black hair dyed purple at the ends, and a long spiral unicorn-like horn coming out of her forehead. Her clothes consisted of a light tan scarf with a black leotard wrapped in a purple kimono with pink piping and a dark blue sash over the leotard, with the top pulled down and bandages around her legs and sandals. She also had a cobalt blue and turquoise tail coming from her lower back and a long, brown trident in her right hand.

"Is this a friend of yours, Tohru?" Naruto asked after he saw the woman's tail and horn.

"No, she's not." Tohru said as she gazed at the new arrival in annoyance.

The new woman then pointed her trident at Tohru and said, "I've come to take you back, tohru!"

"Hi, Elma!" Lucoa greeted her, breaking the tense atmosphere.

The new woman, Elma, gave a quick nod to Lucoa before looking back to Tohru with a glare until Tsunade stood up from her seat at the table.

"Now, wait just a moment there!" Tsunade said as she walked towards Elma.

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune said as she watched her master walk towards the new dragon.

Elma turned towards the Hokage and proclaimed, "Do not interfere. This is a matter between us and humans have no must not interfere."

Tsunade had half a mind to punch her out of the village, but was interrupted by Tohru.

"I'm not leaving, Elma." Tohru said and pointed at tsunade. "And you're trespassing in her village."

"Trespassing?" Naruto asked before he remembered what Tohru told him about her world and turned to her. "Is she from the Harmony Faction, by any chance?"

"Why yes, she is, Mr. Naruto." Tohru said as she gained a mischief smile on her face.

Naruto gained a smile all the same as he turned back to Elma and said, "Really? Are you sure she's not from the Chaos Faction? Because I believe she just broke quite a few rules."

Elma looked a bit nervous and had the deny the urge to look a bit sheepish at the moment since harmony dragons were suppose to abide by the rules, not break them, whether it's in their home dimension or another dimension.

"I-I am here on behave of the Harmony Faction. Everything I do is in the name of maintaining order between my dimension and others dimensions. And letting Tohru stay here is a threat to the balance." Elma countered as she tried to sound professional.

"Just Tohru? What about Lucoa and Kanna?" Naruto said as lost the smile and he tried to defend his mate, before turning to his friends. "No offense guys."

"None taken, Naruto." Lucoa said, knowing Naruto didn't mean to offend them.

Kanna just nodded as she finished her ramen and placed the cup on the table before going back to watching the scene before her.

"They are not my business since Lucoa is of the Neutral Faction, meaning she stays out of both factions business, and Kanna has been banished from the Chaos Faction and our home dimension, so I can't do anything about her." Elma said, trying her best to rectify her actions.

Naruto internally scowled as this dragon countered his counter and gave logical reason to this situation but that wouldn't stop him from defending the woman he loves.

"Then if you have a problem with Tohru, then you have a problem with me." he said as he walked towards Tohru.

"Why exactly would I have a problem with you?" Elma asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Because I'm her mate." Naruto declared as he wrapped an arm around Tohru's waist and brought her closer.

This threw Elma into shock as she reeled back with her trident in her hand and her tail shooing up in the air.

"MATE?! Th-this is even worse than I thought, you've already thrown off the balance of this world!" she said in shock, panic, and fear.

"Wait a second, how exactly have Tohru and Naruto thrown off the balance?" Shizune asked as she was curious and cautious of this.

"Because if Tohru has taken this human as a mate, then that means they could create something that doesn't belong in any world and could become a threat to any world!" Elma said as she pointed her trident at Naruto.

This sudden news threw everyone for a loop but it soon blew away as an anger Naruto and Tohru glared as Elma.

"And how do you know a child of ours would be a threat?" Naruto said as he took his arm away from Tohru's waist, his tone getting colder by the second.

Tohru wasn't far behind in anger as she growled at the harmony dragon.

"The ancient legends of our race have spoken of a human dragon hybrid, a drackin, with power so great that it could defeat an entire of army of dragons and walk away with only a few bruises." Elma said as she released some of her power, sending waves of wind through the room. "If such creature was brought into this or any world, it would bring ruin and chaos. As a proud member of the Harmony Faction, I CAN NOT let this come to pass!"

Naruto let out a growl as he mentally asked his tenant, 'Kurama, is what she saying true?'

The Nine Tailed Fox growled in irritation as he answered his friend, having been hearing the entire conversation and being cautious if she told any lies.

"I'm not sure if her information is true but I know she's not lying. I sense nothing but truth and righteousness in her words." he said, rolling his eyes at the amount of righteousness in the dragon's voice.

'None the less, I'm not letting her take Tohru.' Naurto thought as he was ready to go into chakra mode at moment's notice.

"And what exactly are you going to do about it?" Tsunade asked as she could sense the tension in the room and was ready to fight Elma, for Naruto to keep the one he loves here.

"I'm am going to take Tohru back and make SURE she doesn't give birth to such a creature." Elma said as she spun her trident and pointed it at Tohru again, releasing some killer intent to try and make her submit.

Naruto, after reaching his limit about this dragon and her bullcrap, stepped between the trident and Tohru. He glared into Elma's eyes and showed no fear to her or her power.

"She's not going anywhere." he said.

"I don't think you understand..." Elma said as she lowered her weapon, but was interrupted by  
Naruto.

"What I understand is that you're fearing a child for circumstances outside of his or her control." Naruto said as painful memories came to the front of his mind and mentally swearing that he would make sure his child NEVER experienced what he went through.

"It may be out of their control but my fear is justified and my duty comes first. Now get out of my way." Elma said as she walked towards him, aiming to push him aside to get to Tohru.

"No." Naruto said as he did not move a single inch.

Elma sighed and shook her head before spinning her trident behind her, picking up a fierce wind as she prepared her weapon.

"Then you have left me no choice but for all it's worth, i'm sorry." she said as she gained a sad look in her eyes.

Elma swung her trident at blinding speeds to strike Naruto but instead of hitting the shinobi, the weapon was caught in a blinding speed and a vice grip by Naruto's right, artificial hand. Though this would be impossible for most, it wasn't for Naruto or his old friend/enemy/rival Sasuke since they had become two of the fastest and stronger ninjas in the world.

"What?!" Elma exclaimed, not expecting a human to see her trident move and catch it. "How did you-"

"Granny, I'm taking this away from the village" Naruto said, interrupting Elma to warn Tsunade. "I'm not sure if i can hold back if I'm here."

"Understood, Naruto." Tsunade said with a nod.

Naruto then turned his head to Tohru and said, "Tohru, could you-"

The jinchuriki didn't get to finish his question as Tohru pointed her finger and opened a portal behind him that lead to the field where Naruto fought her father.

"Way ahead of you." Tohru said in a low voice as she put her finger down. "But could I-"

This time it was Tohru who was didn't finish her sentence as Naruto said, "Be my guest."

It was then Naruto threw up the trident, causing Elma to be throw off balance for a moment as Tohru look to her with a face of pure rage, most likely from what she said about her potential child, and tackled Elma through the portal.

Naruto then turned towards a watching Tsunade, Lucoa, and Kanna and said, "We'll be right back."

"Alright, Naruto." Tsunade said.

"Be careful, Naruto." Shizune said as Tonton snorted, giving her own concern.

"And don't worry about the damage or the people who might've heard it. I can fix it up and wipe their memories before you get back." Lucoa said as she rubbed Kanna's head.

Naruto said nothing else as he nodded and ran through the portal, which closed after he enter, and joined Tohru and Elma on the battlefield. A few seconds had passed until Tsunade turned to Lucoa, who had a glowing hand ready to repair the damage to the wall.

"This is not gonna end well for the harmony dragon, is it?" she asked lucoa.

"Knowing Naruto's life and how close those he and Tohru are?" Lucoa said opening her eyes, the mirth on her face gone and replaced with a steel frown. "Elma will be lucky to walk away from this alive."


	17. A New Beginning

As he landed in the battlefield, Naruto looks around and doesn't see Tohru or Elma in sight until he heard the sound of explosions and looked up into the air to see the two dragon girls clashed in the air. Their attacks created shockwaves in the air as they battle for dominance while the jinchuriki watched for the ground.

'She's really going at it.' Naruto thought as he gazed toward them.

"It's only natural your mate is pissed, how would you react to someone threatening your child? Even if it hasn't been born yet?" Kurama replied.

'Good point.' Naruto thought as he rolled his arms.

He did a few more stretches as he watched Elma fire a beam at Tohru from her trident, which was countered by Tohru's hand dispersing the beam. The dragon maid then fly towards Elma and unleashed a barrage of fists at blinding speed, which the harmony dragon blocked with equal speed as she wielded by trident.

"You ready, kit?" Kurama asked as Naruto finished stretching.

"Let's do this." Naruto said as he entered Six Paths mode and flew towards the two females.

Meanwhile in the air, Elma had kicked Tohru away and was about to blast her with another magic blast until she felt a sudden rise in power, power that was almost that of a god. Elma turned her gaze towards her right to see Naruto in a powered up form, flying towards her.

'What is this power and how does he-' Elma thought until Naruto got closer and swung his fist at her.

If Elma didn't block the strike with her trident, that punch would've caused serious damage since the force behind it sent her flying into the sky. As the blue dragon was trying to adjust herself in the air, Naruto turn to his left to see Tohru flying by his side with her wings.

"Sorry if I'm late. Had to stretch a bit." Naruto said.

"No problem, Mr. Naruto!" Tohru replied as she met his eyes. "But one thing, what exactly is that form? You told me of the power of Kurama, the nine tailed fox, but you never told me of this power."

"This is my Sage of Six Paths mode, the same one I used to fight against your dad." Naruto said as he answered Tohru. "I acquired it when I briefly died back in the Ninja War."

"Hmm." Tohru let out as she nodded and remembered him in that fight. "It's been some time since you showed this form."

"I know but let's save the talking for later." Naruto said as he turned back to Elma, who finally regained her barrings. "Right now, we need to teach Miss Harmony a lesson." he finished as he slammed his right fist into his left palm.

"Agreed, Mr. Naruto!" Tohru agreed as she cracked her knuckles and turned claws while thinking, 'I'm going to make her pay for threatening my potential hatchlings!'

As the mates glared at Elma, the harmony dragon was in a bit of a shocked state due to hearing that Naruto fought the ledaer of the Chaos Faction and walked away alive. This news was so surprising she almost lost her grip on her trident.

"You fought the Emperor of Demise...And lived?!" Elma screamed in horror.

"I fought him to make sure we wouldn't take Tohru away, just like how I'm fighting you with her right now!" Naruto said as he flew towards Elma.

Elma finally recovered from her shock quick enough dodge Naruto's attack but didn't see Tohru come from behind and knocked to the ground with a double hammer fist. As she crashed to the ground and laid in a 5 feet deep crater and 10 feet wide, Elma gazed up with wide eyes when she saw a giant mass of energy in the form of a sphere in Naruto's hand.

"Massive Rasengan!" Nauto shouted as he dove towards Elma.

The harmony dragon jumped up to her feet and quickly pointing her trident towards Naruto's attack and fired a beam of blue magic, creating an explosion as the magic and chakra clashed. The force of the explosion was so great, it forced Elma covered her face as the wind whipped around.

'His powers is even greater than I thought! It's an entirly new concept when in battle.' Elma thought as she uncovered her face.

What welcomed her was a rather unpleasant sight as she was soon brought face to fist with Tohru punching her with a magic flaming fist. This attack sent Elma back into the ground as the angry dragon maid reeled her fist back to punch Elma again, who quickly caught her punch from her embedded position in the ground. Tohru then brought her other fist in for a hit and instead of connecting, Elma used her other hand while her tail held her trident. As Elma began to get back on her feet once again, she found a high level of difficulty in the task as Tohru seemed to be stronger than the last time their powers clashed

'This strength, where did it come from?!' Elma thought as she finally got on her feet.

The struggle between them grew more intense as they both released their magic pressure and created a bigger crater of at least 10 feet deep and 26 feet wide. The deadlock continued for a few moments until Tohru opened her mouth and gathered magic energy into a compressed ball.

"Shit!" Elma said as she barely had time to break the deadlock and cover her face with her arms, also adding a barrier around her body for good measure.

Though she was protected as the beam hit her, Elma was still sent flying into from the explosion of the attack and into the air. Her destination in the sky was right towards a waiting Naruto with two rasengan in his hands.

"Rasengan Barrage!" he let out as he slammed the orbs into Elma's back.

This causes Elma a bit of pain but her barrier could endure as she stayed in the air and used her tail to try to land a strike him with her trident. This attempt to land a hit almost worked if Naruto had not stopped the weapon with a chakra arm.

"An extra appendage?!" Elma exclaimed in shock. "But how?!"

The question, much to Elma's disappointment, went unanswered as 4 Truth Seeker Orbs combined into one and slammed into Elma's lower back and sent her flying towards the ground again. But what she failed to predict was Tohru flying towards her and once she was close enough, the maid slammed her fist into Elma's face and breaking her nose.

"GGGRRRAAAHHH!" Tohru screamed as she sent Elma to the ground.

The blue dragon seemed to break the sound barrier as she created another crater in the earth and laid there in pain.

'How could she have gotten so much stronger?! It's only been at least 3 months since she disappeared and her strength has increased to almost twice what it was!' Elma thought as she pulled herself out of the ground.

Elma turned her gaze towards the sky and saw Naruto and Tohru flying down to strike her at the same time. She quickly grabbed her trident from her tail and held it up to create a defensive dome over herself. Naruto, after seeing this, quickly turned his head to Tohru.

"Tohru, your hand!" he shouted as he held out his left hand.

"Alright!" she said as she held out her right hand, covering it in flaming magic.

Their hands joined and chakra and magic started to combine in the form of a rasengan with spiraling red, blue, and yellow colors and a dragon head appearing over it.

"Dragon Rasengan!" Naruto shouted while Tohru gave a primal roar.

The Rasengan clashed against the dome and an enormous boom was heard for miles around. The barrier Elma made was barely able to withstand the attack as it spun with power and ferocity.

"I! Must not! Fail!" Elma said as she put more power into her barrier, causing it to glow brighter. "As an enforcer of harmony, it is my duty to-"

"Your duty is crap!" Naruto interupted as he and Tohru glared at Elma! "You say what you do is to maintain balance but what part of that justifies the murder of an unborn child?!"

"One life for millions of others!" Elma retorted.

"A child's life!" Tohru roared in anger. "And you Harmony bastards dare to call us, Chaos dragons, monsters!"

Elma let out a growl as as she continued to put more power into the barrier and push the two mates back, glaring at them.

"Even when things aren't always as clean as they should, justice is a must!" she said.

"That is not justice! It's just slaughter!" Naruto roared, "I've seen where a path like that leads!"

As Naruto let out those words, he suddenly saw images of Itachi and Sasuke flash before his eyes and remembered the dark lives of the two.

"Justice is never worth destroying the lives of the innocent! All that leads to is more pain, more suffering, more people becoming hollow from what was taken from them!" Naruto said as tears began to silently fall from his eyes, causing Elma and Tohru to stare at him in shock.

'H-He's crying?!' Elma thought as she witnessed this.

'Naruto...' Tohru thought as she gazed at him.

"My friend, my best friend became this way when his entire family was slaughtered and it took years for him to come back to his senses! So answer me this, what's the point of doing justice if it only drives you into the darkness?!" he shouted with high conviction.

It was then the a bright light flashed between the Rasengan and the dome before an explosion happened and kicked up a smoke cloud with derby flying everywhere. Flying out of the smoke, Tohru and Naruto landed with skids at the saw the cloud slowly fade away. The maid turned her head towards Naruto and still saw tears coming from his eyes, causing worry to build in her and causing her to rush to him.

"Are you alright, Mr. Naruto?" she asked.

Naruto just realized what he had done and said before wiping his tears and turning to Tohru.

"Sorry, just remembered how some fellow shibobi and friends did the same thing, justifying there actions in the name of justice." he said with a frown. "They were thrown onto paths that lead them to be alone and hated, I just couldn't keep quite when she started preaching the same thing through killing a child that hasn't even been born."

"Oh, Mr. Naruto..." Tohru said as her heart ached as if his pain was her own.

The tender moment between the two was soon interrupted as the sound of moving rubble was heard. Naruto and Torhu turned their eyes to the source of the sound an found it to be Elma, who was not in a good shape. The harmony dragon was currently breathing heavily with tattered clothes, bruises and cuts all over her body, a cracked horn with the tip chipped off and a trident with the middle and right tip broken off. She took only one step before she fell to her knees and dropped her trident. Normally, one would think she would want to continue fighting but that wasn't Elma case as she grew curious of what Naruto said about his friends and their actions.

"Is it true?" Elma said between breath as she raised her head. "Your friends fell into darkness because of their duty?"

Tohru was about to silence her, seeing this topic as Naruto's business and not her's, but Naruto stopped her when he places a hand on her shoulder and gave a look that showed he was okay with telling her. Tohru complied with a nod and let Naruto tell her, even if she didn't like it.

"All of it, my best friend and his brother, were lead down paths cloaked in darkness because of their duties. Itachi Uchiha, was ordered to murder his entire clan to save my village from a coup d'etat. He murderer everyone except his little brother, Sasuke. He then lead Sasuke down a path of darkness by lying to him about the reason he did it and telling him to hat him in order to kill him. Even when he achieved his goal, he soon found it was pointless as he learned it was some council members of our home that gave the order. Sasuke then turned his hatred to our home village and wanted to destroy it all to avenge Itachi and his clan." Naruto told as he lifted his right arm. "I had to fight him multiple times to try and bring him back home, it wasn't until our final battle against each other that he finally came to his senses and returned him but at the cost of his left arm and my right arm."

Elma became shocked and said, "Then that arm of your?"

Naruto nodded and said, "A replacement made for me months ago."

Tohru kept quiet, knowing who he was talking about Sasuke, but it only made her blood boil when she first found out he lost an arm just to bring Sasuke back to the Hidden Leaf Village. When she was first told about it, Naruto had to use 5 clones just to kept her from hunting down and try to maim Indra's transmigrate for blowing her mate's arm off.

"I see." Elma said as she gazed back to the ground, letting the information given to her sink into her mind and tears started to fall from her eyes as she realized that her view of justice might be askew. "Even if it was to uphold their duty and keep others save, they became even worse than those who wronged them. And I'm no different!"

Naruto and Tohru just stood and stared at the harmony dragon as she realized her mistake and cried towards the ground. Though he shouldn't have, Naruto wasn't one to let people feel like this, in pain and sorrow.

"Please, don't tell me you're going to do what I think you're going to do." Kurama said as he too was watching the harmony girl cry.

'Yes, I am because it's who I am.' Naruto thought, relying to his partner/friend.

Naruto started walking slowly towards Elma until he felt a hand grab his left wrist.

"It's okay, Tohru." Naruto said as Tohru. "I have a feeling she won't do anything."

Tohru sighed and decided to let him do whatever he was planning to do. She released his arm and opted to follow him.

Once they arrived to where Elma was, she didn't look up to them and only gazed at their shadows.

"Are you gonna kill me?" Elma asked before sighing and accepting her fate. "Go ahead, you have the right and I deserve it."

Elma then closed her eyes and waited for death for her misjudgment but after a few seconds she opened her eyes and saw that Naruto had a welcomed hand in front of her. She then became shocked and turned her gaze upward to catch Naruto's surprising and warm smile.

"I don't kill unless I have to and by the looks of it, you've learned not to commit just any act in the name of justice or because it's your duty." he said as he ceased his Six Paths mode and returned to his normal state.

This caused Elma to be speechless as she had been so sure he'd kill her for her actions or letting Tohru kill her. This caused her to wonder what else was she wrong about? What else had she been blind to in her mission to do her Faction proud? She didn't know but she wanted to change that.

As Elma's thought was a jumble, Tohru let out a fond sigh at the actions of her mate. It was heart warming to know Naruto was always like this, then again that's what made her love him so much. His kind heart knew no bounds.

"You-you'd be willing to let me live?" Elma said, finally regaining her voice as she still stared at his hand.

"Yes, and to let you learn that there's more to life than just following orders and doing your duty." Naruto said has his smile didn't waver. "So let me ask you this. Do want you to stay and learn or will you leave and remain the same?"

This seemed to cause the water works in Elma's eyes to increase as she raised a shaky hand to grasp Naruto's with a firm grip.

"I-I want to learn." she said with new conviction in her voice.

"Now that is the the a good choice." Naruto said while smiling at her decision.

"That is if your grandmother, Tsunade, doesn't beat Elma to a pulp for invading and destroying a bit of her village." Tohru said with mirth and a smirk, feeling that she had to drop the bomb on Elma's moment just for fun.

"Right...granny was angry, wasn't?" Naruto remembered, imagining Tsunade's angry face before they left.

Naruto nervously chuckled at the thought a bit before helping up Elma, who grabbed the remainder of her trident from the ground, and placing her left arm over his shoulder.

"But hopefully, after we explain your change of heart, she'll use her medical ninjutsu to fix you up." he said as he help the limping dragon to Tohru, who was patting her maid outfit down to get the dirt out.

"I pray to the gods she will." Elma said as she was a bit nervous about the outcome.

"Mr. Naruto will have a way to convince her but I've still got my eye on you, though" Tohru said as she gazed at Elma with an annoyed look on her face.

This look put Elma in an uneasy mood as she saw Tohru's face but her eyes were different as they showed anger and silently screamed 'If you try ANYTHING like this again, I will annihilate you!'

This caused the trident wielding dragon to sweat bullets as Tohru turned her gaze away from her and opened a portal back to Naruto's apartment.

Naruto easily caught this and let out a sigh while thinking, 'Oh Tohru.'

"The water dragon better tread carefully or else your mate will feast on her entrails." Kurama said as he too caught the unease in the air.

Naruto got a little sick in his stomach from the thought and replied to Kurama, 'Please don't put that image in my head.'

The tailed beast silently complied and said nothing else as Naruto, Tohru, and Elma entered the portal.


	18. A Family Gets Bigger

Back at Konoha, the portal opened in the Uzumaki home with the three fighters, Naruto, Tohru, and Elma, coming from within it. The current residents inside the home turned to see the three return were Kanna, who was napping on the table with her tail wagging, Lucoa, who was playing shoji with Tsunade,who playing against Lucoa, and Shizune with Tonton in her arms, watching the game.

"We're home!" Naruto exclaimed with a small smile.

"Welcome back, Naruto." Lucoa said with her usual smile. "And I see you didn't kill Elma, though you had the right to do it."

"Especially after crashing in like she did." Tsunade mumbled as she eyed Elma with caution.

"I know, but he spared me." Elma said in a low tone.

"I sort of expected as much of Naruto. He always was good at finding an alternate solution to problems." Tsunade said as she turned her head fully to them.

"Hehe, yeah. I do." Naruto said as he had a sheepish look, scratching his right cheek a bit.

"And that's what we love about him." Shizune said with a smile, glad that Naruto found a different way than to kill the dragon with an obscured view of justice.

A small yawn caught everyone's attention as they turned to see Kanna lift her head from the table and rub her left eye a bit. After fully opening her eyes, she looked around and saw everyone looking back at her before she turned to Naruto and Tohru with an injured Elma.

"Is it over?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's over, Kanna." Naruto said as he walked Elma to the table and place her in a seat.

Though Naruto tried to be as gentle as possible in placing Elma at the table, she still winced in pain as it shot through her body.

"My...everything..." she moaned in pain as she leaned back in her chair a bit.

"Yeah, I figured." Naruto said as he rubbed his head while Tohru just stared in amusement at Elma's pain.

'Serves you right for threatening my-' Tohru then stopped her smug thought as they were replaced with the thought of having a child with Naruto and gaining a love struck look.

As Tohru's imagination took her to a land of babies with blonde hair and dragon like features, Naruto was trying to convince Tsunade to heal Elma.

"And why should I?" Tsunade asked her pseudo-son, still a little miffed at Elma while se and Lucoa continued to play their game of Shoji.

"Look, I know you have no need to heal her and she has no right to it but trust me, she's learned her lesson. All she needed was a little history lesson to help clear things up." Naruto said, giving a bit explanation to what happened near the end of his and Tohru's fight with Elma..

Shizune raised an eyebrow to this and turned to Naruto to ask, "A history lesson?"

Tsunade soon followed suit and turned away from her game of Shoji, that she was losing a bit in, "What sort of history lesson?" she asked.

"The Uchiha." Naruto said with a bit of hesiation, knowing that that history was a bit strong and painful.

Tsunade and Shizune flinched a bit from this, learning of the truth after the former took the mantle of Hokage. They were shocked at the truth and a little disgusted with it but understood that this truth must've been needed to get through to Elma. Their thoughts were soon interrupted by Lucoa, who had a smile that one could see was a bit smug.

"I win." she said as she took her hand away from a Shoji piece she placed in a winning position.

Tsunade was a bit shocked and irritated from this but quickly put it aside and returned to the matter with Elma, taking a breath before voicng her opinion.

"I understand but she still has to repay for trespassing and threatening citizens of Konoha." Tsunade said, remembering how powerful Elma is and the damage she could do.

Naruto sighed as he rubbed the back of his head and saw that Kanna was staring at the damaged dragon while eating an apple.

"I figured as much." he said as he turned his attention back to Tsunade. "So, how is she going to repay you when Lucoa's fixed the damage and erased the minds of the people who saw it?"

"Perhaps she can work as a shinobi?" Lucoa asked without a care, not really paying attention after winning the Shoji game.

"A shinibi?" Shizune let out as she and Tonton turned to her but found her reading a familiar book.

The ex-goddess was currently reading an Ichi Ichi Paradise book. The reason she was doing this wasn't only that she wanted to see Jiraya's other books in the series but because she felt it was her responsibility to see how they turned out. After all, she was the one who helped the pervy sage start his book series.

Naruto and Tsunade sighed at Lucoa's reading material before thinkng back to her idea for Elma.

"That could work. If she's plans on staying her, she's going to need an identity to blend in and I can assume she can hide her features like you all, right?" Tsunade said as she rubbed her chin and gazed around to Lucoa, Kanna, and Tohru.

"Yes that's right." Lucoa said as she looked up from her book. "All magical creatures have the ability to don a human appearance. Whether it be a small change or a large one, they can still make make themselves blend in but the real question is if she has learned the ability."

"I have." Elma said in a hoarse voice, drawing everyone attention.

Shen then, no matter how painful it was due to her exhausted state, slowly pulled in her broken horn and tail into her body, giving herself the appearance of a normal, injured human.

"That takes care of that." Naruto whistled, a bit impressed that she could do it even if she was in pain.

"Now all that's left is a convincing backstory for her." Shizune said, stating the last part needed to fully give Elma a good cover.

Then again, forging a convincing identity and background was one of the bread and butter basics of being shinobi.

Tsunade took up an thinking position as she stared at the harmony dragon for a few moments before a sudden stomach growled loudly in the room. A blush appeared on Elma's face as her stomach was the source of the grumbling, even if she wasn't injured and in the home of people that could kill her, hunger is an eternal enemy.

"I guess that's a signal it's time for dinner." Naruto said as he chuckled a bit before turning to the woman he loved. "Tohru."

This made the dragon maid jump as she was taken out of her fantasy of children with Naruto.

"Ye-Yes, Mr. Naruto?" she said as she turned to him with a slight blush.

"Could you fix up dinner, please?" Naruto asked and the pointed to Elma. "For her too."

"R-right away, Mr. Naruto!" Tohru replied, still giving a dark look at Elma.

Through just the glare alone, Elma's condition became slightly more painful as the chill sent down her spine just made her current injuries hurt even more. She was lucky the gaze soon turned away from her as Tohru went into the kitchen. Naruto could sense the tension was still high with Tohru as was still furious with the thought of her future children being hurt.

"I'm...gonna talk with her." Narito said as he went to the kitchen with Tohru.

As Naruto went to his mate, everyone in the room began to head to the table and take a seat.

"Be thankful Naruto managed to change your mind." Tsunade said as she began healing Elma. "Tohru looks as though she still on the warpath."

Elma sighed in relief, feeling her injuries slowly heal. "I know." she said.

As Tsunade was healing Elma, Naruto walked up to Tohru and placed a hand on Tohru's shoulder, causing her to turn to him as he gave her a look that said 'Please, tell me what's wrong so I can help.'

"I...I..."Tohru started while she was making food. "I can't forgive her so easily, not after all she said."

"I know, I can't either." Naruto said as he clenched his left fist in anger before stopping. "But she realized her mistake and is willing to change, no matter how hard it might be. The least we can do is give her a chance."

"I know but still..." Tohru said as she was gripping the knife in her hand harder, cracking the wooden handle.

Naruto placed his right hand over her's to calm her down and cease the cracking.

"Forgiving someone isn't easy, but it's not impossible. Just give it some time." Naruto said as gave her a smile. "For me."

Tohru took a breath and calmed herself before giving Naruto a small smile while lossenning her grip on the knife before using her magic to repair it.

"Okay. Just for you, I'll try." she said as the knife was fully repaired.

"Thank you, Tohru." Naruto said before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "You're the best."

Naruto then left Tohru to her cooking while the dragon's mind was wandered again to children with Naruto. Just the thought alone made Tohru lightheaded as she just imagined what her and Naruto's child would look like and what his or her name would be.

'Blonde with red eyes children.' Tohru thought as she finished chopping ingredients before moving on to putting them in a pot. 'Or blue-eyed little dragons.'

Even though her thoughts were with potential children, it didn't deter her from making dinner because she was still a maid, it was still her duty and she would fulfill her duty to the best of her abilities. A few minutes later, after Elma was fully heal by Tsunade, Tohru had finished preparing dinner.

"Dinner's ready!" She exclaimed with a smile as she came walking towards the table with 4 plates balanced on her arms, two on her tail, and one on her head.

"Now that's efficiency." Tsunade said as she saw act of balance Tohru was doing.

"And that's just a little of all she can do." Naruto said, confident and knowing of Tohru's skills.

Tohru's smile brighten at Naruto's comment as she started placing the dinner plates in front of everyone. Everyone had different reaction to the food to show they were looking forward to eating it. One look at Kanna and you could see she was eating the food with her eyes already. Lucoa looked away from her book to the plate of food in front of her and a hungry look appeared in her eyes, even if she didn't need to eat. Tsuande wasn't far behind as she also gained a hungry look with her mouth beginning to slightly water.

"Wow." Shizune let out as she and Tonton sniffed the food in front of them with delight.

When a plate was put in front of Elma, the aroma alone was enough to make her drool, increasing her hunger greatly as it appeared the food was shining like gold to her.

"Looks delicious, Tohru!" Naruto exclaimed as his plate was placed in front of him.

"I aim to please, Mr. Naruto." Tohru replied as she placed her plate down and sat in her spot.

Before anyone ate the food, they all closed their eyes to bless the food with Elma being the last since she never did this back in her world.

"Thank you for the meal." they all said before they dug in.

Some ate the food at a normal pace, such as Naruto, Tohru, Shizune, and Lucoa, to savoir the food's flavor as much as they can. Some ate at a slightly faster pace, such as Kanna and Tsunade, who were really enjoying the taste. And one was eating the food like her life depended on it, since Elma had never tasted anything this delicious before.

"And I thought Naruto ate fast." Tsuande mutter as she recalled Naruto's record with ramen while turning her gaze to Elma. "She might even out eat an Akimichi."

Naruto and Tohru had a quick chuckle at that, knowing the Akamichi clan and their eating habits at times.

"Delicious!"Elma exclaimed between bites with stars in her eyes.

Dinner went on for several minutes with Elma finishing her plate first and finding herself hungry for more. The only problem was that she was a little frighten to ask for more since she was on still thin ice with Tohru. Her silent prayers were soon answered as Naruto, and Kurama who told him, caught her distress.

"Do you want some more?" Naruto asked Elma, who jumped a bit from it.

She was honestly surprised that Naruto somehow read he mind about wanting some more food but being to scared to ask.

"I-If that's alright, yes please!" Elma said with a slight blush and bow.

Naruto smiled a bit before turning to Tohru, who was halfway finished with her plate.

" Tohru could you please, get Elma seconds?" Naruto asked his mate

Please, tohru-chan?" Naruto asked his mat

This caused Tohru to feel conflicted a bit. One one hand, she still didn't like Elma and could've refused to feed her more of her cooking, on the other hand, she would've made her mate upset after he asked her to give Elma a chance. In the end, Tohru did the right thing and brought Elma a second helping of food, not wanting to see her mate upset at her.

Half an hour later, dinner was done and everyone was leaning back in their chairs with satisfied bellies.

"Delicious as always, Tohru!" Naruto said as he gave a thumbs up and a smile to her.

"I agree, Tohru. That was the best dinner I've had in a long time." Tsunade said as she was sipping some water.

"Truly wonderful." Shizune said as she and Tonton had satisfied smiles.

"Yummy." Kanna said with closed eyes as she patted her belly.

Tohru beamed in joy as she received praise for her cooking but tried to look humble as best as she could, even though she failed due to the arrogant look appearing on her face which soon disappeared after a certain 'new resident' gave her opinion.

i have to admit, this is the best food ever." Elma said as she was currently leaning back with a too happy look on her face and her hands on her stomach.

Tohru became conflicted from accepting this compliment as she was still a little hostilities from Elma's threat to her unborn hatchlings. Thanks to Kurama, Naruto sensed this and decided it was time to calm things down and call it a night.

"I think it time we all head to bed, it's been a long night and I think we could all use it." Naruto suggested as he stood up from his seat.

Kanna sighed as she nodded in agreement, followed by Tsunade and Shizune standing up from the table and walking towards the door.

"Alright but don't forget, we still need to establish a human identity for Elma in the village." Tsunade said as she opened to door.

"Bring her by the Hokage office tomorrow so we can get it done." Shizune as she followed her mentor.

"Got it." Naruto said as he waved goodbye before turning to Elma as the door shut. "You can sleep in one of the spare rooms upstairs and in the morning, we'll take you to the Hokage's office."

Elma groggy lifted her head, still having a full stomach, and asked,"Upstairs?" while looking around.

Naruto jerked his thumb towards the middle of the room, where Kanna was walking forward as a stairway suddenly appears leading to an opening in the ceiling.

Elma was surprised at this and let out a quick. "Oh."

"Gotta love camouflage seals and magic." Naruto said with a smirk.

Elma slowly got up and moved towards the stairs as fast as her bloated stomach allowed her to. Lucoa saw this and laughed a bit as she got up from her seat.

"I'll help her up a bit while you and Tohru clean up." she said as she went to help the full and struggling dragon.

"I know her pain." Naruto said with a shaking head, remembering the times he overstuffed himself with ramen. "And thanks, Lucoa."

Lucoa gave a nod and aided Elma up the stairs while Naruto turned to Tohru and made a few shadow clones to help her. Tohru was against it a bit, being a maid and all, but Naruto helped her none the less.

"We live here together, Tohru. Even if you're my maid, I would feel a little bad if I didn't help you from time to time." Naruto said as he gave her a smile.

Tohru smiled back and gave an understanding nod as they cleaned the kitchen and washed the dishes. After all was done, Naruto and Tohru retreated to his bedroom, where one last important thing had to be said and done. They sat on Naruto's bed as he took off his jacket and laid it on the his desk chair, he took Tohru's hand in his and looked into her eyes to asked one question, one important question.

"Tohru, I know I made this clear already but I want you to know that my feelings won't change and I'll stay by you as long as I can." he said as he brought his left hand to her cheek and gazed into her eyes. "Tohru, will you bare my child, our child?" he asked with hope in his eyes.

"Ye-Yes, of course, Naruto!" Tohru said as tears of joy leaked from her eyes, happy that Naruto was serious about loving her and a drackin child they would have.

Naruto smiled lovingly at Tohru as he closed the distance and gave her a kiss full of nothing but love and care. As their loving embrace continued, slower yet more loving and passionate than their previous sessions, the seals and magic containing the noise remained strong as an being outside of space time was happy for Naruto and his lover/mate/maid, Tohru.

"Naruto, Tohru, I feel confident that you and your friends can maintain peace in the ninja world and possibly bring peace between the three dragon factions of Tohru's world." Hagoromo said with closed eyes and a smile.

But Hagoromo began to lose his smile and tighten the grip on his shakujo before opening his eyes.

"But there are those that will not take peace so easily as they are too embittered or just too bloodthirsty. I wish you the best of luck." Hagoromo said. as he shut his eyes once again.

As he was worried and hopeful of the future, his caution of other dragons was coming to fruition as in the Chaos Dragon faction back in Tohru's world, things were rather unstable at the moment. Due to their leader not only coming back without Tohru but coming back with a few, small scratches was raising many questions among his followers. Questions such as "What happened in that world?", "What became of his daughter?", and "Who could cause that sort of damage to him, small as it may be?" Tensions were high and made all of them feel on edge at the thought of a being as powerful as their leader dwelling in another dimension, all but one dragon, who seemed to be excited after hearing this news.

"So, there's a being in that world that can harm the king? Interesting." said the dragon who was currently sitting in a cave in the dead of a moonlit night.

The dragon turned to the entrance and walked out to gaze upon the moon, which shined to reveal the dragon in question to be a woman of small stature with horns wearing a black cloak with fur. What was most unique about here was that she possessed a generous bust.

"I'll have to see this being for myself, if there as strong as I heard and hope they are." she said as she gained a sharp toothed smile before letting out a small chuckle.


	19. Brand New Trouble

The sun rose over the village hidden in the leaves as Naruto began to wake in his and Tohru's room. They were currently covered up to their chests with sheets and hugging lovingly from their night of love with intent of having a drackin child. But as Naruto fully woke, he gained a look of woe after a few seconds as if he couldn't help but feel something was coming, something that would be just as bad or maybe worse than when Tohru's father came to try and take her back. He was soon taken out of his thought as he heard Tohru yawn, signalling her waking up, and turn her head to met his eyes and sensing his distress.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" Tohru asked her mate as she sat up, using the sheets to cover her chest.

"It's nothing, Tohru. Just a strange feeling." Naruto replied, trying to calm an worries. " Like something big is coming."

"Like what? One of Elma's allies?" Tohru asked.

"No, something else." Naruto said as he sat up and stretched his arms. "Life's never is simple, is it?"

"I suppose not." Tohru said with a small smile, thinking of how this not so simple life brought her to Naruto.

" **When has it ever been?** " Kurama quipped with a grunt, still sleeping inside of Naruto's mind.

"Never.' Naruto thought as he finished stretching and gave Tohru a smile with a 'good morning' kiss on the cheek.

Tohru smiled at this as he tail wagged a bit and thought of last night came to surface. What they did wasn't just another display of their love or just an act of lust, it was start of a new life, one that could change the views of life themselves. The two then got out of bed, took a shower together (Tohru's idea, no funny business), and get dressed for the day with Naruto having a mission that needed to be completed. The mission of getting Elma her cover identity and backstory as a shinobi.

"Good morning, everyone." Naruto said as he and Tohru stepped into the common kitchen area, where Kanna, Lucoa, and Elma were coming down the magic staircase that lead to the invisible expansion to Naruto's apartment.

"Good morning, Naruto." Lucoa said with a smile and wave.

"Morning, Naruto." Kanna said as she walked passed Lucoa to the fridge, where her morning ramen was waiting to made and eaten.

"Good morning, Naruto." Elma said with a bow as they all went to the table.

From there, Tohru made everyone a big and delicious breakfast, one that Elma took a quick liking to and devoured. After breakfast was finished and the dishes washed, everyone gathered at the door and discussed what they had planned for today.

"So, while Elma and I are getting her records forged, what plans do you girls have?" Naruto asked, Elma at his right side with her horn and tail hidden away.

"Well, I finally have a place picked for my magic items shop in the Shopping District, and thanks to Tsunade, it been paid for. So I'll be spending the day setting it up and tomorrow, it'll be open for business." Lucoa said with a bright smile as she pulled her horns in.

"And I'll be going with Lucoa, there's some shopping I need to get down." Tohru said with a basket in her arms

"I'm going to explore the village and find someone to play with." Kanna told everyone as she pulled her horns and tail in.

"Just remember to keep it to human levels, Kanna. You don't want to hurt anyone." Naruto warned her, knowing what 'playtime' was to a dragon.

"Okay." Kanna replied with a nod.

And with that all said and done, Naruto opened the door, let everyone out of the home, and closing the door before locking it. Everyone then made their separate ways to their destinations for their day as Naruto and Elma were now walking through the village on the way to the Hokage office, trying to not draw attention to themselves but failed as Elma's clothes, though fitting in this world, drew the attention of a few people.

"Why are they staring so much?" Elma asked Naruto softly to Naruto. "Is there something on my face or something wrong with my clothes?"

Naruto turned to her and saw that she had a bit of a blush on her face, signalling that she wasn't use to being the center of attention or felt nervous with all the new eyes gazing upon her.

"No, it's not that, Elma. It's just what the villagers do when they see a foreigner, who you look like because of your clothes." Naruto said as he and Elma walked into the Hokage office. "If you want, after this we could go find you some new clothes so people wouldn't stare so much."

"I-I think that would be best." Elma replied, calming down a bit.

Naruto nodded to her and Elma nodded back as they greeted the front desk lady.

"Hello, ma'am. I and my friend are here to see Hokage on a personal matter. You should have us down." Naruto said as the woman checked to see if they had and appointment with Tsunade and they did.

"Ah, yes. Right here, you can go on up. Lady Tsunade is expecting you." the woman said with a smile.

"Thank you." Naruto said as he began walking towards the office. "Come on, Elma."

"A-Alright." she let out in a ridged way, still a bit tense about this.

The two continued through the Hokage building before stopping in front of the office door and knocked, signaling Tsunade and Shizune that they were here.

"Enter." Tsunade said through the door.

Naruto opened the door and both he and Elma entered, seeing Tsunade waiting in her desk with a form in front of her and Shizune at her side, Tonton was currently to the left side of the desk in a little bed sleeping.

Tsunde looked up to them, taking her eyes off of the identity file she had started for Elma before they arrived, and saw Naruto with the woman of the hour walking into her office.

"Ah, Naruto and Elma. Perfect timing, I was just about to send for you two so we could start Elma's identification papers." Tsunade said, holding up the form.

 **" Perfect timing, indeed."** Kurama quipped, seeing Naruto's luck is just as high as it's always been.

"That's great!" Naruto said, ignoring Kurama's quip.

"Alright, then. Let's get started." Tsunade said as she turned to Elma, who was being respectfully quiet. "Now, Elma, we're going to pitch some names you could use as a last name and just let us know which one sounds right to you. Okay?"

"Yes, ma'am." Elma said with a nod.

Tsunade then place her hands together on the desk and stared at Elma, watching for any positive reactions to the names.

"Mizuhime." Tsuande suggested first.

Elma thought about for a moment,

'Elma Mizuhime?' she said her head before shaking it back and forth. "No ma'am, not that one." Elma said aloud.

Tsunade nodded to this and turned to Shizne, signalling her to give a name for the dragon. The apprentace nodded and placed a hand on her chin, thinking of a good name for Elma, one that she might like.

"Kurosaki?" Shizune said, suggesting a name again.

"Interesting." Elma said as she mulled over it a bit before shaking her head again. "But still no."

This process went on for about an hour, pitching name after thinkable name that the harmony dragon would like and want to keep. It almost seemed pointless until Kurama came up with one.

 **"Hey, kid! I got a name for her!"** Kurama shouted, getting Naruto to jump a bit.

'What is it?' Naruto thought to him, half surprised and half intrigued.

 **"Jou. It's simple and easy to remember and from what I've seen, she seemed to be a simple minded one, so it's perfect."** Kurama said, chuckling at bit at the small joke.

'Alright, here's goes.' Naruto thought before speaking up. "Hey, what about Jou?" he said, internally hoping she would like it.

"Hmm, Jou." Elma said as he place her right hand on her chin, repeating the name inside her head over and over but unlike the others, this one actually felt right. "That sounds promising but it feels like it's missing something."

This brought hope to everyone as she thought upon this, giving hope that she finally found the perfect name. Elma was siletn for a moment until she gave her opinion and adjustment of the name.

"How about 'Joui?' 'Elma Joui?'" she said out loud, letting everyone get a feel for the name,

"Hmm, not bad. It has a nice ring to it now." Naruto replied, smiling at Elma.

"I agree." Tsunade said with Shizune nodding as the name was written on the form. "Now, onto background information."

And so, Naruto, Tsunade, Shizune, and Elma spent the next few hours working on the best identity for her. Doing everything in their power to make sure her identity is believable enough so she could be a shinobi in the village, one that Naruto will have to duty of "training" in the ways of the Hidden Leaf Village. Meanwhile, back in the home of Naruto Uzumaki, Tohru was peacefully preparing dinner after a successful trip to the Shopping District.

"Hm hm hm hm hm!" she hummed as she was chopping some onions, feeling that nothing could ruin this peaceful day.

Sadly though, fate seemed to have different plans as a Tohru suddenly sense a powerful presence, causing her to break the handle of the knife she was using.

"I feel a disturbance." Tohru hissed, somewhat thinking it was just the worries from Naruto being away with Elma for so long.

Even if though Tohru was somehow feeling a TINY bit jealous of Elma, she felt that some part of the disturbance was unrelated to that and gave her good reason to be on edge.

Meanwhile, inside the forest of death, a familiar portal opened for a new dragon to exit.

"So this is were the leader's daughter ran off too." the dragon said as she looked around, seeing the dark forest. "Interesting place.

She then heard the sound of hissing and turned around to a giant snake starring down at her, fangs ready to kill. The giant serpent dived at the new arrival with intent to kill but didn't see that the arrival had a large, sharp toothed smile on her face. As the portal was closing, Tohru felt the magic signature coming from the person and froze when she recognized it.

"Her?!" she said, dropping the knife she fixed, turning to the direction she was sensing. "Out of all the Chaos Faction, she comes here?! But why-"

She stopped her sentence when she remembered the state her father went back home in, anyone who could damage him even the slightest bit would be considered a threat.

"But he wouldn't send anyone else to come after me if he couldn't do it, so why now and why her?" Tohru asked herself as Elma, Kanna, and Lucoa felt the energy too.

"Well, now who could that be?" Lucoa asked herself as she was looking over backroom of her soon to be magic items shop in the shopping district.

"This is bad." Kanna said as she was playing ball with some village kids. "It's the bad one."

"Another one?!" Elma mumbled as she and Naruto left the hokage building, holding her citizen papers and identity forms in her hand.

"Another what?" Naruto asked before pieceing it together "Another dragon?" he asked in a cautious low voice, not wanting to alarm the people around them.

"And one of the most problematic." Elma replied as she turned to where the energy was coming from, about to summon her trident until Naruto grabbed her with his left hand.

"Not here, too many people." Naruto warned her as his gestured to the villages around them. "We need to get home and regroup, if this dragon is as bad as you say it is, we need a strategy to deal with however they are."

As Elma sighed and nodded, she told Naruto in a whisper.

"The threat we are about to face is a well known war monger-er with an intense hatred for humanity, her power is almost as great as Tohru's and she never holds back in battle."

"She?" Naruto asked while Kurama gave a chuckle.

 **"Heh. Another female dragon? And I thought only animals could produce pheromones.** " he said as Naruto replied him to be quiet.

"Yes, and thought she may not look like it, Ilulu is very dangerous." Elma said as they made their way back to Naruto's home.

" **Ilulu, huh?"** Kurama thought as he laid down. **"I wonder if** **this Ilulu is more of a challenge than the old gecko.** " Kurama said as he closed his eyes, thinking about how powerful this new female dragon might be.


	20. The Strangest Dragon Yet

**I do not own Naruto or Kobayashi Dragon Maid.**

 **I apologize for the hiatus, laptop has been out of commission for a while now.**

* * *

Meanwhile, after the slight fight and snack in the Forest of Death, at the peak the Hokage monument looking over the village, Ilulu gazing over the ninja home to find the human that bested Tohru's father.

"Now, to find this human that injured the leader." she said as she focused her magic into her eyes and nose, enhancing her two senses to find a mortal high levels of power and possibly coated with Tohru's scent.

It took only a few moment for Ilulu to find the human with Tohru's scent and once she did, Ilulu felt her legs wobble in excitement at the amount of power he had, compared to the other humans here.

"That is Tohru's scent but the sheer power this human holds." Ilulu said to herself as she found Naruto's location through her magically enhanced eyes, seeing him with other dragon like energies as his power represented a giant orange flame compared to several small blue flames of the other humans around his location. "I have never seen a human this powerful before, not even the human sorcerers back home were as powerful as this."

Ilulu did not expect the power of this human to be like this. Now it was no wonder he had been able to wound the emperor to the extent while so many others barely even got a single scratch.

"I can't wait to meet this human." Ilulu said as she crouched down, magically cloaked herself, and getting ready to blast off to her target.

Meanwhile at Naruto's apartment, after meeting everyone there and discussing some form of game plan, Naruto was currently on top of his home and waiting for the Ilulu to arrive. Lucoa had taken the curtsy to creating camouflaged dome of at least 2 miles to conceal anything he didn't want the villages or anbu to see or hear.

"She should be around here soon." Naruto said as he waited for the next dragon to come to his home, he and Kurama sensing Ilulu taking to the sky and flying at a strangely normal pace for someone who was radiating a lust for battle.

 **"Stay on guard, Naruto.** **This is not normal.** " Kurama warned him as his senses were high and ready.

"I think normal was lost to us a long time ago." Naruto said as he was prepare and ready to go into chakra mode at any time.

 **"You got me there, kid."** Kurama said before picking up something and activating chakra mode for Naruto. **"Dodge, kid! Now!"**

Naruto didn't hesitate and moved to his right 5 feet, dodging a speeding object that crashed right where he once was and kicking up a cloud of dust.

"Looks like she got her faster than I thought!" Naruto said out loud as he got into a fighting stance, ready for whatever this dragon woman is capable of.

"So, you're the one who wounded the leader." the dragon woman said as she stepped out from dust cloud.

As Naruto had got a full view of her, he felt his face go blank and his jaw drop a bit at her rather "unique" appearance. Taking in her full appearance, Naruto saw the Ilulu was a rather short woman about as tall as Kanna with pink eyes, salmon colored hair that became twisted in the back with pointy ears. Her clothes were only a black cloak with fur on the color and a 'X' pattern down the middle stopping right above her belly button and panties with near wire like strings keeping it covering her crotch. Her chest was rather large in contradiction for her stature and her dragon like features were large, 3 finger claws where her hands should be, curved horns pointed behind her and a large tail coming from her behind.

All in all, Naruto and Kurama weren't expecting her to look ANYTHING like this.

'Kurama, please tell me you're seeing this, too.' Naruto begged, wondering/hoping if this was just a VERY strange and slightly perverted genjutsu.

 **"Yes."** Kurama said as he had wide eyes and took in Ilulu's unique and interesting body. **"I am seeing this too...and I kinda like it."**

"Pervy fox." Naruto lowly retorted to the tailed beast before turning his attention to the stacked dragon girl. "So...you mind introducing yourself?"

Even though Naruto already knew who she was, it was at least decent to exchange pleasantries.

"Ilulu of the Chaotic Faction." the dragon, Ilulu said as she began to circle Naruto. "And just by your power alone, you are without a doubt the human that was able to harm the leader."

"Yeah, you can call me Naruto." he said, introducing himself as he was on guard against the small dragon girl. "Now, tell me why you're here?"

"Hehehe, I just wanted to see for myself the opponent that stopped the leader and managed to keep Tohru here." Ilulu said as she continued to take in Naruto's appearance and strength.

While Naruto just glared at her with intent to fight when she charged at him, Kurama could see something in her eyes, something that caught him by surprise and was a bit funny to him.

 **"Hey, Naruto. You won't believe this, but I think she's checking you out."** Kurama said with a slight chuckle. **"In a way your mate wouldn't like if she saw that look."**

'Wait, you don't mean 'that way', do you?' Naruto thought as he suddenly gulped in nervousness.

 **"I'm afraid so since most animals, including dragons, respect power."** Kurama said as he continued to chuckle. **"And since you fought toe to toe with her faction leader, she now wants to test your strength herself to see if you would make a good mate.** "

Naruto couldn't help but shiver as he caught her licking her lips at him.

'This...was not what I was expecting. Again.' Naruto thought as Tohru suddenly felt a shiver down her spine as feel.

'This feeling.' she thought as she looked up at the roof, narrowing her eyes. 'It feels like I'm being challenged or something unsettling is happening to my Naruto!'

Tohru concentrated on the energies around her and was able to feel Naruto's and the feelings he was feeling, along with Ilulu's feelings and found them rather surprising and severely unwelcome.

'Ilulu...' Tohru growled as she was able to piece together what she was after.

It was practically it's own being as she was able to sense her fellow chaotic dragon's intent and smell a bit of the lust coming off from her in waves.

'She's not here to fight to cause death and destruction! She's here to try and steal my mate through trial by combat!' Tohru thought as she clenched her fists. 'This is not going to happen!'

Tohru then sprouted her wings with a furious look on her face as she planned to do something drastic. Meanwhile on the outside, both the jinchuriku and the enemy dragon were left unaware of Tohru's intent to severly harm Illulu as she was completing sizing up Naruto. Even though it was true she didn't not trust humans and all after her the deaths of her parents, dragons had always respected power and this human had it in spades. Much more than any human in her worlds, so just this once she could overlook him being human and try and claim him as her mate. The end result, getting a drackin offspring was quite the prize after all and to have one with someone of his power, would be wondrous.

"Now," Ilulu said as she brandished her huge claws, eager to see what Naruto can do in combat." Let's see what you've got."

Naruto's battle senses shot sky high as Ilulu rushed at him with Hokage level speed.

'Just as fast as I thought!' Naruto thought as he used his chakra mode to enlarge his hands and grapple with Ilulu.

"Not bad, human." Illulu said as she looked up to Naruto, applying more force on her side of the grapple to try and push Naruto back.

"I'm just warming up." Naruto replied, matching her force with his own.

The force of their clash began to show results as cracks began to form below them.

'Looks like I better take this fight somewhere else or the field might not be able to contain it.' Naruto thought before smirking at Ilulu. 'Time to put the plan into action.'

Naruto though of nothing else as he created more chakra arms and wrapped them around Ilulu.

"Gotcha!" he said before turning back and shouting. "Lucoa, the portal, now!"

Lucoa suddenly came out, jumping into the air while holding her hands out.

"On it, Naruto!" Lucoa replied as she opened the portal right under them.

As Naruto feel into it, he made sure to drag a surprised Illulu into it. Just as she was ready to close it and let Naruto deal with Ilulu, Lucoa caught the sight of a very angry looking Tohru rushing after them right before she closed it completely.

"Oh my, it looks like Tohru is really upset." Lucoa mused to herself, sensing how eager Tohru was to possibly kill her fellow Chaos Dragon as she gazed at the spot where she opened the portal.

The fall was nothing short of almost instant as they landed in a familiar place to Naruto, it was the battlefield of the 4th Great Ninja War. The broken ground, piles of rubble, and vegetation left from the undone Infinite Tsukuyomi was all around the Jinchuriki, the chaos dragon, and the dragon maid/mate of the Jinchuriki. The last arrival was very surprising to both parties present.

"Tohru?" Naruto asked, surprised she was there.

"Fancy to see you here, Tohru." Ilulu said.

Tohru said nothing but bare her fangs and claws at Ilulu, stomping her tail on the ground with large thumps.

 **"Oh boy."** Kurama whistled. **"She asserting her territory...that means you, Naruto."**

Naruto could only gulp in nervousness as he saw the enraged look on Tohru's face.

'We...did not take THIS into account for the plan!' He thought as things were going to get a lot more messy than he thought.

" **I admit it slipped my mind too.** " Kurama said as he.

"Ilulu..." Tohru snarled, her fangs bared, ready to tear on ilulu's flesh. "Mr. Naruto is MINE!"

"Is he now?" Ilulu teased as she quickly gazed at Naruto before turning back to Tohru. "Well then, how about you prove it?!"

While it was obvious Ilulu was egging Tohru on, both Naruto and Kurama could feel that Tohru's killer intent was skyrocketing higher and higher. Meaning that this fight was going to get more and more dangerous!

" **That girl is suicidal."** Kurama said. **"She is egging your mate to kill her."**

'I know, but I think that'll just cause more destruction.' Naruto thought as he began to shake a bit from the killer intent in the air.

"You SKANK!" Tohru's voice became more guttural as he teeth became more sharp and feral. "I'm gonna sink my teeth into your neck!"

Ilulu raised one hand and moved a finger back and forth, teasing anecdotes challenging the furious female dragon.

"Then come and take a bit, if you can!" She said as she increased her power.

Tohru let out a maddened roar and flew at Ilullu, her hands morphing into he dragon form's and covered in fire.

"Tohru!" Naruto shouted as Tohru and Ilulu clashed into each other, causing a crater to form from the impact.

"GGRRRRR!" Tohru growled as she pushed against Ilulu, who still had that smile on her face as she met Tohru's charge.

 **"She's not listening! Your mate's too blinded by her rage!"** Kurama said.

"If she doesn't calm down, she may destroy everything that crosses her path." Naruto said as he saw Ilulu break the clash and punch Tohru away.

The dragon maid didn't quit as she flipped and landed on all four limbs before shooting back at Ilulu.

 **"Then help her!"** Kurama bellowed, stating the obvious to his standing by Jinchuriki.

"You don't think I know that?!" Naruto shouted before shooting off to help his mate.

Ilulu was enjoying toying with Tohru, who was mostly blind in her rage.

Creating a ball of fire on her claw, she was ready to throw it a Tohru when she was body-slammed by a blonde foxy missile.

"I don't think so!" Naruto exclaimed before he caught Tohru and made her look him in her anger filled eyes.

"Tohru, calm down!" he said as he shook the dragon a little to try and rattle whatever sense was still in her rage filled mind.

"GRRRRRRrrr..." Tohru growled as she looked at him. "Mr... Naruto?"

"Yeah, it's me."" Naruto replied as he looked her in the eyes. "Look at me and calm down."

Tohru then began to breath heavily and quickly as he feral features began to retreat back to her normal features. He breathing getting deeper and calmer as he eyes closed.

"Good to have you back." Naruto said as he held her.

"I-I'm sorry..I.." Tohru tried to say as she opened her eyes to look at him.

"I know." Naruto said. "And it's alright, jealousy can make people into something they're not. Even dragons aren't immune to it."

Naruto then turned to Ilulu, still seeing the crazed smile on her face.

"Right now, it's time we deal with her and if we can, send her packing back to your world." he said to Tohru.

"But what if we can't? Or if she comes back?" Tohru asked, not in doubt of her abilities but in worry Ilulu's tenaciousness.

"Then we'll kick her ass as many times as we need." Naruto said as he turned to Tohru and gave a smile. "As long as we're together, we can't lose."

"Mr. Naruto..." Tohru swooned at his words.

Too bad someone had to ruin the mood due to her lack of romantic sense and love in general.

"Can you get more sappy?" Illulu asked, with arms crossed and eyes rolled. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"GGGRRRRR!" Tohru growled at the moment being ruined.

"Hey." Naruto said as he got her attention again. "How about we really make her sick with a few hits to the gut?"

He smirked at Tohru, letting her know that he was more than happy to beat the crap out of Ilulu as much as Tohru was.

"OOH! Great idea!" Tohru said as she gained a sadistic smile.

"Yeah right!" Illulu exclaimed, yet couldn't stop the shiver running down her spine at Tohru's smile.

"Alright, let's go, Tohru!" Naruto said as he got into a battle stance, ready to fight.

"Ready to go!" She said as she got ready as well.

"Come at me, then!" Ilullu exclaimed, her blood boiling in anticipation

She was a dragon after all. Whether Harmony, Chaos or Neutral, one of the dragn's basic instincts was to fight and dominate.

Naruto and Tohru charged at breakneck speed, destroying the ground beneath them. Ilulu wasted no time in doing the same and met them head on, holding them back and blocking their attacks with a large hand each. Ilulu's smile didn't disappear until she felt felt movement in her feet and looked down. It look like her feet were firmly planted in the ground but still, she was feeling movement. Like something was digging into her feet and trying to drag her down!

Naruto gave her a smile as a pair of his chakra hands had secretly attached themselves to her feet from underground.

"I got this from my sensei!" he said as he remembered what happened to Sasuke when they first fought Kakashi all those years ago. "Naruto Chakra Mode Style! Headhunter Jutsu!"

Before Ilulu could question it, she suddenly found herself dragged into the ground with only her head, and her strangely large breasts somewhat, only being shown above.

"What the!" Illulu exclaimed as she tried to escape, though Naruto's chakra hands were doing a good job of keeping her down.

"You want out?" Tohru said with an innocent smile before switching back to a sadistic one. "Then let me help you!

Tohru slammed her left foot into the ground before she kicked Ilulu upwards in the chin with her right foot. The hit was so hard she was plucked from the ground and sent Flying, with possibly a few cracks in her jaw but she'll heal.

"Nice hit! My turn!" Naruto said as he shot into the sky, moving at near sonic speed before he appeared right behind the rocketing Ilulu. "Got you!"

Naruto grinned as he threw a chakra cloaked fist at Ilulu, sending plummeting back to the earth.

'So strong!' Ilulu though before she was able to stop and flip herself right side up, landing in caved-in earth. 'But not strong enough to finish me that quick!'

Ilulu cupped her large hands together before facing them back at the still floating Naruto, unleashing a plethora of of magic blasts towards him.

"Whoa!" Naruto let out as he began to dodge and swat away the blasts.

"Mr. Naruto!" Tohru exclaimed as an idea popped into her mind. "Can you throw your Rasengans like you do your Rasenshuriken?"

"Don't know but I can try!" Naruto said, getting the idea of what his mate wanted.

Making the familiar sign, he made a thousand shadow clones and had them make 4 senjutsu-infused rasengans each, using the chakra arms to aid in the process. Ilulu could feel the power building up in his attack and waited, wanting to see what would happen just for curiosity's sake.

"Ready, everyone? "Naruto asked his clones as they all held multiple rasengans.

"Yeah!" They replied.

"Fire!" He exclaimed and they let loose the hundreds of rasengans, like threw were rasenshurikens, at Ilulu as she could barely dodge the onslaught.

"WOAHH!" Ilulu yelped, her jaw down healing, as she dodged them as they kept being fired.

She stopped for a moment and realized that the rasengans weren't hitting her.

'Wait, they aren't making contact!' Ilulu thought as she stopped and looked around, seeing the rasengans floating in mid air with yellow chakra surrounding them. 'What is this!?'

"I'm trapped!" she screamed as they surrounded her like insects swarming.

"Gotcha!" Naruto exclaimed as he closed his right hand and caused all the rasengans to shoot towards Ilulu.

"It's not going to be that easy!" Ilulu shouted as she created a magic shield around her, to protect her from the attacks.

Though the shield protected her, she still felt slight pain from the attack as she coughed up a little blood.

'His strength truly is great.' Illulu thought, lowering her shield and spitting a bit of blood to the ground.

"You may have protected yourself but you didn't come out unscathed." Naruto said as he landed on the ground, seeing the blood on her lip as Tohru joined him.

"Yes, but I've seen what I wanted to see." Ilulu said as she wiped the rest of her lip free of blood.

"And what is it you anted yo see?" Naruto asked but had a feeling Tohru and Kurama knew her answer.

"How you beat back the Emperor." Illulu said as she cracked her neck a bit. "No wonder Tohru wants a drackin with you."

'So, her too?' Naruto thought as he remembered how Elma reacted to the thought, not exactly in the most positive way.

"And to be honest, I would want to do the same." she said as she got the lustful look in her eyes again.

" **HELL NO!** " Tohru snarled.

" **Told you.** " Kurama quipped.

Naruto groaned as Tohru glared with fire in her eyes at Ilulu, who still stared at him with lust.

"Oooookay, so you're done fighting right? You're not going to try and kill anyone else, and just go home?" Naruto asked as he exited chakra mode but activated Sage mode just in case.

"Well, you're half right." Ilulu said as she began to walk to Naruto. "I promise not to kill anyone but I'm not going back. Not until you marry me of course." She finished as she stopped at looked up at Naruto, smiling at him while ignoring Tohru's even more rage filled face.

" **It was nice knowing Konoha.** " Kurama quipped. " **Your mate will destroy it in her rage.** "

'Not now, Kurama!' Naruto replied and turned to Tohru. "Tohru, please, calm down!"

"If you think you're marrying Mr. Naruto, you're dead wrong!" Tohru shouted as she got in Ilulu's face. "The only one who will be his bride is me, along with bearing his children!"

"I'm not against sharing. "Ilullu deadpanned at the maid dragon.

" **That godfather of yours would be envious of you right now.** " Kurama said as he imagined Jiraiya crying tears of pride and jealousy from the heavens.

'Sadly, I agree.' Naruto thought as he pulled Tohru away from Ilulu.


End file.
